You are My Doll
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Di chapter ini, bercerita tentang tentang Luka yang mendapatkan mediumnya. Siapa yang akan menjadi medium Luka? Baca aja ya Chapter 8 : Luka's Medium. UPDATE! Review minna?
1. Our First Meeting

**You are My Doll**

* * *

Ichigo: Ya, kali ini saia bikin fic baru lagi…

Rin: Woi Author! Bagaimana dengan Be a Princess! Trus Love Magic sama Kuro Shinigami mi itu? Mau kau telantarkan?

Ichigo: Eh? Ya enggak lah! Aku bakalan terusin, tapi tergantung review juga, kalau gak bertambah bakal di discontinued.

Rin: Heeh! *terkaget-kaget dengan lebaynya*

Ichigo: Ya sudah, langsung disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution: AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Our First Meeting**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Hari ini aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen baruku. Memang, kalau kuakui apartemen ini lumayan bagus dan luas, hanya saja pemililk sebelumnya menjualnya padaku dengan cuma-cuma. Ya tentu saja ku beli.

Hanya saja pemililk sebelumnya tidak mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di apartemen ini. Pemilik sebelumnya itu seorang pria dengan rambut merah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Akaito. Dia menjual apartemen ini karena harus tinggal ke luar negeri. Cuman itu sih yang kudengar darinya.

.

.

* * *

Jadi terpaksa perlu kubereskan dulu barang-barangnya. Mungkin saja ada barang yang masih berguna buatku. Hitung-hitung tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak biaya.

O ya, sampai lupa untuk perkenalan. Namaku Kagamine Len, umurku 15. Jadi aku baru kelas 2 dan bersekolah di sekolah baruku, Vocaloid High School. Di Amerika aku bersekolah di VocAdemy. Aku pindahan dari Amerika dan mulai hari ini tinggal di Jepang. Kedua orangtuaku sibuk bekerja dan tinggal di Amerika. Jadi aku tinggal sendiri disini.

.

.

Saat membereskan barang-barang milik Akaito, aku mendapat banyak perabotan. Contohnya lemari kayu besar yang masih bagus, ranjang ukuran _king size _dan lain-lain. Entah Akaito ini orang kaya atau apa, dia sampai meninggalkan perabotan mewahnya untukku. Tapi tak apa, itu malah bagus. Lucky~

.

.

Di dalam kamar milik Akaito, aku melihat sebuah pintu misterius. Ketika kucoba untuk membukanya, pintunya dikunci.

_Ini aneh? Kenapa pintu ini dikunci?_

Karena penasaran, kudobrak saja pintu itu. Setelah berusaha cukup lama untuk mendobrak, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga.

Rupanya ruangannya cukup luas, tapi karena gelap, aku jadi tidak terlalu jelas melihat isi dalam kamar itu. Lalu aku menemukan _stop contact, _kunyalakan saja. Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi terang.

Kini dapat terlihat jelas olehku bahwa kamar itu berisikan perabotan-perabotan yang cukup mewah. Warna kamarnya berwarna merah marun, dengan ukiran-ukiran ala Eropa. Kucoba untuk menjelajahi ruangan itu.

Kini aku melihat sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar berwarna merah marun dan kuning. Karena penasaran, kudekati ranjang itu. Dan di sana ada sesuatu yang membuatku tercengang.

Ada sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang tertidur di ranjang itu. Tubuhnya sangat mungil, mirip dengan boneka. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna _honeyblonde, _sama sepertiku. Dan dia memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya. Wajahnya putih dan terlihat sangat manis.

Tapi yang anehnya, kenapa ada seorang gadis cantik yang tertidur di dalam ruangan yang dikunci? Apa dia anaknya Akaito? Tapi Akaito bilang bahwa dia masih lajang. Aneh.

Gadis itu masih saja tertidur, padahal sudah kucoba untuk membangunkannya. Sudah ku goncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, bahkan memanggil-manggil dia. Tapi gadis itu tetap saja tidak bagun.

Lalu di sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, ada sebuah surat. Sekali lagi, karena penasaran, kubaca saja surat itu.

* * *

_Kepada, siapa saja yang menemukan surat ini._

_Kau telah terpillih untuk membuat kontrak dengan boneka atau gadis ini. Jika kau bersedia, silahkan cium dia dibibir, maka dia akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tapi jika tidak, kau akan dihantui perasaan bersalah karena telah menelantarkan boneka atau gadis ini._

_Dari, pencipta boneka atau gadis ini._

"Eh? Ini maksudnya apa sih? Kenapa malah seperti mengancam aku! Lagipula masa' aku harus membangunkan dia dengan… ci..ciuman…" jujur saja, saat mendengar ataupun melihat kata 'cium' aku jadi blush dan deg-degan.

_Dan juga, masa' gadis ini sebuah boneka? Apa maksudnya dengan kontrak? Tapi… mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba._

Lalu kupandangi gadis atau 'boneka' ini. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat cantik dan tenang. Melihat bibirnya yang merah itu saja sudah membuatku deg-degan, apalagi menciumnya!

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

_Cium, tidak, cium, tidak, cium sajalah! Dia kan sedang tidur._

_DEG!_

Dengan jantung yang sudah dag dig dug akhirnya kupaksakan diriku untuk mencium gadis ini.

_._

_._

_CHU~_

Kucium dengan lembut bibir gadis ini, dapat kurasakan bibir gadis ini sangat lembut dan terasa seperti rasa Jeruk. Dan sekarang wajahku terasa sangat panas. Setelah beberapa saat setelah kucium, akhirnya gadis ini membuka kedua matanya. Dapat kulihat bahwa kedua matanya berwarna biru _sapphire _seperti diriku. Dan bulu matanya sangat lentik.

Setelah tersadar, gadis ini pun mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk, dan memangdang ke arahku yang sedang berjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya.

Wajahnya sangatlah cantik dan manis. Aku pun dibuat terpana olehnya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan kosong, walaupun bagiku matanya terlihat sangatlah indah.

Kami pun terdiam dengan saling tatap menatap.

_PLAAKK!_

What the? Gadis ini menamparku! Kini wajahnya yang cantik berubah menjadi marah. Tamparannya sakit pula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar mesum!" bentaknya padaku. "Jangan seenaknya mencium orang!" tambahnya lagi.

_Apa dia bilang? Mesum?_

"Hei! Harusnya kau bersyukur karena telah kubangunkan! Sekarang kau malah memarahiku, gadis macam apa kau ini! Dan aku tidak mesum, namaku Len!" balasku pada gadis ini. Dia sepertinya sedang meraba-raba bibirnya. Dan wajahnya yang putih berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Bo-Bodooohh! Aku tidak peduli namamu Len atau siapa, tapi kau benar-benar mesum!" bentaknya lagi. "Hah, lupakan itu! Sekarang, buat kontrak denganku!" sekarang dia mengulurkan tangannya yang pada jari menisnya terdapat sebuah cincin dengan motif bunga, mungkin bunga mawar.

_Wha? Tadi dia membentakku! Sekarang dia malah mau membuat kontrak denganku! Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya sih!_

"Woow woow, tunggu dulu! Kau tadi membentakku karena hal yang tidak jelas, sekarang malah mau membuat kontrak denganku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan agak pada gadis itu.

"Aku, namaku Rin! Dan aku adalah boneka yang diberi tugas oleh ayah untuk mengerti perasaan milik manusia, agar aku dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dan tugas pertamaku adalah aku harus membuat kontrak denganmu!" ucapnya.

_Baik, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan!_

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu kau adalah sebuah boneka? Tapi kau sangat terlihat seperti gadis biasa dimataku, ya kecuali dengan tinggi badanmu yang mungil itu"

"Itu karena aku masih belum sempurna, sampai aku bisa merasakan perasaan-perasaan milik manusia, barulah aku bisa disebut sebagai manusia. Jangan banyak tanya, cepat buat kontrak denganku!" bentaknya lagi, kini dia menjulurkan cincinnya ke arah wajahku.

_A-Apa-apaan dengan gadis ini!_

"Memang apa gunanya bagiku untuk membuat kontrak denganmu? Lagipula kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh aku? Dasar aneh! Lebih baik aku pergi!" dan aku pun meninggalkan gadis, atau boneka itu sendirian.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Tung-"

_BRUKK_

Gadis yang hendak mengejar lelaki yang meninggalkannya pun terjatuh, dia kini tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat dan menderita.

Lelaki yang bernama Len ini sangat kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dengan segera, di hampirinya gadis ini, atau yang namanya Rin. Kini Len benar-benar dibuat khawatir oleh Rin.

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa! Bertahanlah!" dengan cekatan, diangkatnya Rin dengan _bridal style, _lalu dibawanya ke tempat tidurnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Rin akhirnya tersadar dari pingsannya. Kini wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat dan lemah. Sangat berbeda pada saat dia baru di bangunkan.

Len yang melihat Rin tersadar pun segera mendekat ke arah Rin, dan menanyainya mengenai keadaannya.

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Rin yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Aku… tidak kuat lagi… Len… buatlah kontrak denganku… tanpa kontrak aku…" belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sudah pingsan lagi. Kini keadaannya semakin lemah. Dan Len menjadi sangat sangat khawatir.

"Rin! Ukh, baiklah aku akan membuat kontrak denganmu!" ucapnya keras, namun Rin masih saja tidak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna kuning yang melayang-layang dari arah tempat tidur Rin. Seperti hendak memberitahukan sesuatu, cahaya itu terus berputar di sekitar cincin milik Rin.

"Cincin? Ah iya! Saat Rin ingin membuat kontrak dia mengulurkan cincinnya." Seakan mengerti dengan maksud cahaya kecil itu, Len pun mencium lembut cincin milik Rin.

Setelah dilepaskannya ciumannya dari cincin Rin. Cincin itu pun mulai bercahaya dan mengelilingi tubuh Rin.

Kini wajah Rin tidak lagi pucat, dan dia tersadar dari pingsannya. Lalu dengan pelan dia menatap ke arah Len yang sedari tadi sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rin.

"Len? Kau…"

"Iya, aku sudah membuat kontrak denganmu" ucapnya, lalu memandang ke arah Rin dengan tatapan lembut. Rin yang melihat Len pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Lalu memandang ke arah Len.

_PLAAKK!_

Di tamparnya Len untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang! Dasar Len bodoh!" bentaknya pada Len yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya yang tadi ditampar keras oleh Rin.

"Riiiinnn… kau… MENYEBALKAAAAANNN!" teriak Len sekencang-kencangnya pada Rin.

Dan inilah awal pertemuan dari sebuah kisah cinta yang romantis dan juga penuh akan pertengkaran.

* * *

**~~To Be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Ok, chap 1 selesai~

Rin: Author, kenapa aku malah jadi memukul Lenny ku sayang~~

Len: Eh? *blush*

Ichigo: Tenang tenang, kan masih ada chap berikutnya… Jadi tunggu aja, tapi tergantung juga sih, kalau reviewnya banyak bakal aku lanjutin… Tapi kalau sedikit akan kuhapus fic ini…

Rin: What? JANGAN! Readers! Mohon REVIEW nya! Kalau enggak aku bakalan enggak bisa jadian sama Lenny~~

Len: *masih blush* _sebenarnya pipiku masih sakit karena udah ditampar kiri kanan._

All chara: REVIEW PLEASEEE!

* * *

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE?

.

REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.


	2. Our Life

**You are My Doll**

* * *

Ichigo: Hosh, hosh…. Akhirnya update juga…

Rin: Ngapain lu ngos-ngosan?

Ichigo: Habis lari keliling lapangan… hosh… hosh… Baca disclaimer sana… hosh…

Rin: Iya iya… ehem!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution : AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Our Life**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Hai, disini Kagamine Len. Seorang anak lelaki yang berumur 15 tahun. Aku pindahan dari Amerika dan mulai hari ini bersekolah di Jepang, tepatnya di Voca High School. Dan aku juga tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dijual dengan harga cuma-cuma oleh pemilik sebelumnya.

Pada awalnya aku mengira bahwa aku akan tinggal sendiri dengan tentram di apartemenku ini. Tapi ternyata tidak, sejak kejadian kemarin sekarang aku tinggal dengan seorang anak gadis yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah boneka. Dan karena aku kemarin membuat kontrak dengannya, hidupku sekarang bagaikan seorang pelayan.

"Leeennn! Kamu ngomong sama siapa sih! Cepetan kesiniii!" teriak seorang gadis dari dalam kamarnya.

Ya, itu dia gadis yang membuatku harus membuat kontrak dengannya. Namanya Rin. Walaupun badannya mungil dan wajahnya manis, tapi sifatnya… euh, bagaikan seorang ratu!

Hah sudahlah, dari pada aku berdiam diri disini. Bisa-bisa aku ditampar lagi olehnya.

Dengan segera aku masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terletak di dalam kamarku, lebih tepatnya disebelah kamarku. Disana aku melihat Rin sedang duduk di depan sebuah meja rias yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah dan besar. Wajahnya sedang cemberut karena aku yang datang terlalu lama.

"Kau kemana saja sih, dasar Baka!" ucapnya padaku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Walaupun dia sedang marah, tapi wajahnya itu kelihatan sangat lucu.

"Iya iya Rin, ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucapku pelan padanya sambil mendekati dirinya.

"Tolong sisir rambutku" ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah sisir berwarna kuning padaku. Disisi lain, dia bisa menjadi sangat sopan dan baik padaku, ya walaupun jarang.

"Kenapa tidak kau sisir sendiri saja?" tanyaku. Dia pun segera cemberut lagi.

"Len Baka! Mana bisa aku menyisir rambutku sendirian! Kumohon, sisir rambutku" ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Sigh, baiklah Rin. Diam ya" ucapku dia pun segera mengangguk dan melihat ke arah cermin, menunggu rambutnya untuk disisir.

Kalian tahu, rambut Rin itu sangat sangat panjang. Bahkan rambutnya sudah sudah tergerai hingga ke lantai. Mungkin karena ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil seperti boneka dan dia sedang dalam posisi duduk, makanya rambutnya sampai panjang begitu. Ya, walaupun rambutnya yang _honeyblonde _itu sangatlah indah, aku penasaran bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan rambutnya yang super panjang itu.

Dengan pelan ku sisir rambutnya yang panjang itu. Dapat kurasakan bahwa rambutnya itu sangatlah lembut dan harum, mirip bau jeruk.

Kini dia benar-benar seperti boneka yang duduk dengan manisnya menunggu rambutnya selesai disisir. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku selesai menyisir rambutnya. Fiuh, cukup menguras tenaga juga.

"Ah, _Arigatou _Len!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Senyumannya sangatlah manis, sampai-sampai wajahku menjadi agak merah.

"Sa-sama-sama… _Nee, _Rin…"

"Hmmm?" tanyanya yang masih saja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Apa kau tidak ribet dengan rambutmu yang panjang itu" tanyaku. Mendengar pertanyaanku Rin pun memangdang ke arahku.

"Mmm, tidak. Karena rambut ini adalah pemberian _Otou-sama, _maka aku harus menjaga rambut ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku pun hanya ber'oh'ria didepannya.

"Len" ucapnya sambil terus memandangi cermin.

"Hm?" tanyaku yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan poniku, aku tidak bisa melihat" ucapnya. Saat kulihat wajahnya, benar saja, poninya yang panjang sudah menutupi kedua matanya.

"Pfft… Kau benar-benar lucu…" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

_PLAK!_

"Ja-Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!" bentaknya padaku. Wajahnya kini memerah karena malu. Tapi kenapa dia menamparku lagi!

"Ouch, itu sakit! Geez, baik-baik, sini biar kupotong" ucapku sambil mengambil gunting dari laci.

"E-Ehh? Ja-Jangaaann!" tolaknya sambil menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Mukanya kini kelihatan sangat histeris. _Apa dia takut?_

"Kenapa? Kau takut" ucapku dengan nada yang agak mengejek padanya. Sementara dia sudah bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Bu-Bukan itu! Kau tidak boleh memotongnya!" ucapnya lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan lugunya.

"Rambut ini adalah pemberian _Otou-sama! _Aku tidak boleh memotongnya apapun yang terjadi!" ucapnya lagi. _Segitunyakah dia patuh pada ayahnya?_

"Sigh. Baiklah aku tidak akan memotong rambutmu, tapi kesini dulu! Mana bisa aku melakukannya kalau kau sembunyi dibalik selimut begitu! Dan bagus, kini rambutmu sudah berantakan lagi!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Dasar Len BAKA! Kenapa tidak begini dari tadi!"

"Bukannya kau yang memulai! Rin no BAKA!" balasku. "Nah, sudah selesai, jangan sembunyi dibalik selimut lagi. Aku capek menyisir rambutmu itu."

"Uwaahh~ _Arigatou _Len!" ucap Rin dengan senyuman yang tekembang di wajahnya. Kini matanya sudah tidak tertutup dengan poninya lagi. Karena aku sudah menjepit poninya dengan empat buah jepit kecil berwarna putih. Dia juga memasang pita putih besar dikepalanya, mungkin itu ciri khasnya.

Baiklah, sekarang dengan instannya dia merubah karakternya dari galak menjadi baik. Dasar gadis aneh.

"Ayo kesekolah Len!" ajaknya padaku yang entah sejak kapan sudah memakai seragam yang sama seperti seragam di sekolahku.

"Hei, darimana kau dapat seragam itu?" tanyaku keheranan. Sementara Rin sudah asyik melihat dirinya lagi di cermin dengan seragam yang dikenakannya

"Hm? _Otou-san _yang sudah mengaturnya. Dia bilang bahwa dia juga sudah mengatur biaya sekolahku, jadi kau tidak perlu repot." Ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

_He? Jadi ayahnya sudah mengatur semuanya? Baik, ini benar-benar sangat aneh!_

"_Nee _Len…"

"Hm? Apa lagi?" tanyaku, sambil melihat ke arah jam tanganku. Rupanya ada waktu 20 menit lagi sampai sekolah masuk.

"Mengenai kontrak kemarin…" dia mengatakannya tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ya?"

"Dengan kontrak itu kau sekarang sudah menjadi _medium _ku. Jadi kekuatanku berasal dari dirimu." Balasnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak paham. Tentu saja aku tidak paham, aku melakukan kontrak tanpa ada penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

"Iiih… Dasar Baka! Maksudku, tanpa dirimu aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kesimpulannya tenagamu adalah tenagaku. Paham?" tanyanya padaku sambil memandang ke arah wajahku. "Makanya aku harus melindungimu, karena jika kau tidak ada, aku juga tidak bisa bergerak"

"Oh…" balasku singkat. Walau masih kurang paham tapi aku sudah mengerti setengahnya, dan itu cukup bagiku.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesekolah, kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu sebagai murid pindahan kan? Aku juga begitu, jadi ayo!" ucapnya, dan dia pun menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan mungilnya. Spontan saja, itu membuatku sedikit _blushing._

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"_Hajimemashite, _Kagamine Len" ucap seorang lelaki berambut _honeyblonde _pada seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas barunya.

"Terimakasih Kagamine-kun, silahkan nona yang disebelahnya" ucap seorang sensei berambut coklat dan berkaca mata yang dikenal sebagai Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei pada gadis disebelah Len.

"Ah, _Hajimemashite, _Kagamine Rin _desu" _ucap gadis itu, atau Rin sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa kalian bersaudara?" Tanya Kikoteru-sensei.

"Umm… aku itu sepupu jauhnya Kagamine-kun" jawab Rin. Len pun dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Oh… kalau begitu silahkan duduk di dua bangku kosong di pojok sana" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sembari menunjuk dua bangku kosong yang kebetulan bersebelahan yang ada di pojok.

Dengan tanggap kedua murid baru itupun menghampiri bangku mereka. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, jam istirahat-_

"Hei Rin, kenapa kau bilang pada sensei kalau kau itu sepupu jauhku?" bisik Len pada Rin yang sedang serius membaca buku.

"Hm? Oh itu, tentu saja supaya tidak ada yang curiga baka! Apa kau mau orang-orang tahu bahwa kita tidak punya hubungan sama sekali tapi tinggal di tempat yang sama." Balas Rin yang masih serius membaca bukunya.

Len yang mendengar jawaban dari Rin pun hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk kepala. '_Kenapa hidupku jadi kacau begini sih?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip lagi, pulang sekolah, di jalan menuju rumah-_

"Hei Rin…" Tanya Len pada Rin yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Rin pun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len lagi. Memang, saat ini wajah Rin sangatlah pucat. Dan ini membuat Len menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Ah, itu… tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya pelan. Dan wajahnya merona sedikit.

"Kau yakin? Apa mau istirahat dulu? Di sana saja ya…" dan Len pun mengajak Rin kesebuah ladang bunga yang luas.

"Hwaa~ Cantiknya~" ucap Rin dengan terkagum-kagumnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire _kini berbinar-binar melihat ladang bunga tersebut. Walaupun wajahnya masih pucat, tapi dia kelihatannya sangat senang.

Mereka pun duduk di sana, sambil memandangi ladang bunga itu dan juga langit yang sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Saat ini tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, jadi mereka cuman berdua.

"Hei Rin, wajahmu masih pucat… Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Len pun menanyakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Rin.

"Eh? Kalau kau memaksa, aku memang sedang kurang sehat" balasnya pelan, dia pun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu milik Len.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Aku bisa menggendongmu kalau kau mau…" ujar Len yang wajahnya kini sudah merona cukup merah.

"Tidak, membawaku pulang tidak bisa membuatku baikan… Hanya ada satu cara, tapi… umm… aku malu… dan kau juga mungkin tidak mau melakukannya…" balas Rin yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah. Len merasa dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Rin.

"Lalu? Apa itu?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang masih bersandar di bahunya. Walaupun wajah Rin merona merah, tapi tetap saja dia kelihatan seperti orang sakit.

Rin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Len. Wajahnya bertambah merah, dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Kau harus… ukh… me-me…" Rin tidak sampai menyelesaikan bicaranya karena dia malu, dan wajahnya terus bertambah merah. Len yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau harus… me… menciumku! Cium aku!" ucap Rin dengan lantangnya. Kini kedua matanya tertutup dan wajahnya sekarang sangat merah karena menahan malu.

Mendengar kata 'cium' Len pun langsung kaget. Wajahnya juga sekarang jadi ikut-ikutan merah.

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan… ci-ci-cium!" ucapnya tergagap-gagap.

"Ka-Kan sudah kubilang, kau pasti tidak mau… makanya aku… uh…" ucap Rin dengan pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Bukannya tidak mau… tapi… tapi kenapa!" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Len no Baka! Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau membangunkanku? Dan juga caramu membuat kontrak! Semuanya memakai ciuman… jadi aku… ukh…" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya tubuhnya tumbang menuju arah Len, walaupun dia masih tersadar.

"R-Rin! Jangan pingsan dulu!" ucap Len dengan khawatirnya. Dia sudah dibuat khawatir oleh Rin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wajah Rin semakin memucat dan dia kelihatan begitu lemah.

"Te-Tenang saja… aku baik-baik saja kok… Hehe…" ucap Rin pelan. Walaupun wajahnya pucat namun dia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja apanya? Ukh… baiklah! Aku akan…. me… menciummu!" ucap Len dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Spontan saja, itu membuat Rin kaget.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa nih… Kau kan… em… baru mengenalku kemarin…" ucap Rin ragu-ragu, yang kepalanya kini sedang berada dalam pangkuan Len.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Len no Baka! Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau membangunkanku? Dan juga caramu membuat kontrak! Semuanya memakai ciuman… jadi aku… ukh…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi sangat lemah. Aku pun terjatuh ke arah Len. Dan dia menangkapku.

"R-Rin! Jangan pingsan dulu!" ucap Len dengan khawatirnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat khawatir padaku.

"Te-Tenang saja… aku baik-baik saja kok… Hehe…" ucapku pelan. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, supaya Len tidak terlalu khawatir lagi.

"Baik-baik saja apanya? Ukh… baiklah! Aku akan…. me… menciummu!" ucap Len dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Dan perkataannya itu membuatku kaget.

_Eh? Di-Dia mau menciumku?_

"Ti-tidak apa-apa nih… Kau kan… em… baru mengenalku kemarin…" ucap ku ragu-ragu, akupun mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain karena wajahku sudah merah karena malu.

"Asalkan itu bisa membuatmu sehat aku tidak keberatan!" ucapnya dengan lantang. "Kau masih bisa duduk kan?" tanyanya pelan. Dan aku mengangguk.

_Sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlalu menyusahkan Len tapi… memang ini caranya._

Setelah aku duduk aku memandang wajah Len yang kini disinari oleh cahaya mentari senja. Matanya yang biru _sapphire _itu berkilau dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat keren dan tampan, walau wajahnya berwarna merah karena menahan malu.

Dia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipiku, lalu menggerakkan kepalaku pelan menuju wajahnya.

_Le-Len… aku malu sekali!_

Saking malunya aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku. Antara perasaan sakit dan deg-degan, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyenyuh bibirku. Ya, itu bibirnya Len. Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Bagiku ini adalah ciuman pertamaku sejak pertama kali aku diciptakan.

Perasaan hangat pun mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan ini begitu hangat dan membuat diriku menjadi ringan. Apakah ini perasaan yang diberitahukan oleh _Otou-sama? _Apakah ini yang disebut… suka?

Dengan perlahan, kubuka kedua mataku. Kulihat Len juga menutup kedua matanya, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu merah.

Ciuman itu kemudian dilepas oleh Len. Tentu saja agar kami dapat menghirup udara. Walaupun ciuman itu tidak terlalu mesra, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku bertahan sampai besok.

Setelah ciuman itu, kami memandang satu sama lain. Dan wajah kami sama-sama merah. Kami terdiam hingga cukup lama hingga aku angkat bicara.

"_Arigatou… _Len" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Len. Dan dia juga membalas dengan senyuman pula. Sepertinya dia lega karena aku sudah pulih. Pada akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama tertawa satu sama lain.

.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

-_sementara itu-_

Di lain tempat, ada seseorang yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Rin dan Len. Lebih tepatnya dia mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

"He~ Ini akan menarik sekali~ Fufu~" ucap orang itu dengan sinisnya. Dia pun langsung pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, di apartemen Len dan Rin-_

"Leeeennn! Mana makanankuuu!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut _honeyblonde _panjang, sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya di meja makan.

"Tunggu sebentar kenapa sih! Nih, makan ini! Kau puas sekarang Rin?" bentak seorang pemuda yang bernama Len sambil meletakkan makan malam pada gadis yang bernama Rin itu dengan kasarnya.

_PLAK!_

"Jangan tidak sopan padaku! LEN NO BAKA!" bentak Rin. Lalu dengan santainya dilahap makanan itu. Tanpa melihat ekspresi dari Len yang tadi ditamparnya.

Len tentu saja ngambek karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya pipinya ditampar oleh Rin. Kini dia sudah berubah mengenai Rin. Kini dia menganggap Rin adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang ia kenal.

"Rin! Harusnya saat itu tidak kutolong kau! Dasar menyebalkaaaannn!" teriak Len dengan emosi yang sudah diujung tanduk. Sementara Rin hanya memakan makan malamnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan beginilah awal dari kisah dua orang yang sangat berbeda yang mulai merasakan benih cinta. Namun, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan terus bersama?

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yosh! Chappie 2 selesai! Banzaii!

Rin: Len, maaf aku menamparmu! Ini semua karena si author! *meluk Len*

Len: Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok.. *blush*

Ichigo: Cieeee~~ Yang lagi blushing ni yeee~~

Len: Urusai! Rin, mana kunci roadroller ku? Akan kugiles author ini!

Rin: Ini! OK! Road and…

Len: Roll!

Ichigo: Hwaaa! Si kembar ngamuk! Readers, tolong reviewnya ya! Bagi yang sudah ngeriview makasih banyak! Saya mau kabur dulu! Jaa ne~~

Rin+Len: Yiiihaaa! Sampai jumpa! *evil aura*

* * *

.

.

KEEP OR DELETE?

.

REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.


	3. Where Are You? part 1

**You are My Doll**

* * *

**(a/n : saia akan membalas review di fic ini bagi yang pada saat ngeriview tidak punya akun atau sedang tidak log in. Jadi bagi yang ngeriview sedang log in atau udah punya akun, akan saia balas reviewnya lewat PM. Sekian~~)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution : AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Where are you? (part 1)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi itu sinar matahari sudah menyinari kamar milik seorang pemuda bernama Len. Karena sinar itu sudah menyilaukan matanya, akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam berwarna kuning di meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Ternyata masih jam 6 pagi.

Mengingat dirinya harus sekolah lagi, dia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai di pakainya seragam sekolah miliknya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, kembali diliriknya jam di mejanya. Ternyata masih jam 6 lebih 20 menit.

_Apa aku bangun kepagian ya? _Gumamnya. Dia pun memandang ke arah sebuah pintu yang berwarna kuning gading. Belum ada suara sedikitpun dari balik pintu itu.

Kemudian dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan, lalu dihampirinya sebuah ranjang besar yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Dan benar saja, pemilik kamar itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Gadis yang sedang tertidur itu, atau yang bernama Rin. Masih tertidur dengan rambut _honeyblonde_ panjang yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat imut dan manis. Dan Len yang melihat wajah Rin yang sedang tertidur, hanya bisa merona.

Karena sepertinya menunggu Rin untuk bangun akan memakan waktu cukup lama, maka Len, dengan keputusan yang cukup bulat memberanikan diri untuk membangunkan Rin yang masih tidur itu. Disentuhnya pelan Rin, namun masih belum ada respon. Dipanggil-panggil namanya, namun masih juga belum ada respon. Akhirnya karena kesal, ditariknya selimut Rin dengan paksa.

Merasa selimutnya yang hangat telah ditarik, bukannya bangun, Rin malah menggeliat dan menarik kembali selimutnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

Merasa sudah dilecehkan dengan tingkah laku Rin yang tidak juga mau bangun. Len kemudian mengangkat tubuh Rin yang mungil kemudian menggoncang-goncangkannya. Pada awalnya goncangannya masih pelan, namun karena sudah emosi akhirnya goncangannya semakin keras.

Tidak tahan dengan goncangan yang ia terima, akhirnya Rin membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan malas. Ditatapnya Len yang masih mengangkat kerah piyamanya. Dan…

_PLAK!_

"I-Ittai!" rintih Len. Kini sudah entah keberapa kalinya pipinya mendapat tamparan keras dari Rin.

"Itu salahmu karena sudah mengganggu dan membangunkan seorang gadis dengan tidak sopan! Dasar Baka!" bentak Rin yang sepertinya masih mengantuk. Karena sudah terlanjur bangun, dia pun pada akhirnya turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamarnya.

Karena masih setengah sadar, dia dengan santainya hendak membuka piyamanya, dilepasnya kancin piyamanya satu persatu. Hingga ia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

"KELUAR KAU DARI KAMARKU! DASAR LEN MESUUUMMM!" bentaknya pada Len yang masih mengelus-elus pipinya. Mendengar bentakan dari Rin yang kedengeran seperti puting beliung itu, Len pun langsung berlari keluar dengan pontang-panting.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Len kembali masuk kedalam kamar Rin. Sekarang Rin sudah memakai _seifuku_nya. Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len lalu mendekat ke arahnya.

Merasa ada sesuatu Len langsung menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya, takut kalau Rin akan menampar pipinya lagi. Tapi bukannya menampar, Rin malah menjulurkan sisir kuning miliknya pada Len.

"Sisirkan rambutku ya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu diberikannya sisir itu pada Len. Lalu dengan segera, Rin langsung duduk dengan manisnya didepan meja rias miliknya. Melihat tingkah laku Rin, Len malah cengo. "Jangan bengong disitu! Cepat sisir rambutku!" ucap Rin.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Len langsung berlari menuju meja rias milik Rin dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun karena ia tergesa-gesa, Len malah terjatuh dan lengannya mengenai ujung meja rias Rin dan membuat lengannya berdarah.

Melihat tangan Len yang berdarah, Rin langsung menghampirinya. Lalu menjitak kening Len dengan jari mungilnya.

"Aw! Itu sakit!" rintih Len. Sedangkan Rin tidak memperdulikan rintihan Len sama sekali, dia sekarang terfokus pada tangan Len yang berdarah. Kemudian diangkatnya tangan Len ke pangkuannya.

"Itu karena kau sangat bodoh, Holly, kemari" kemudian entah dari mana, muncul sebuah sinar kecil berwarna kuning ke arah Rin. "Tolong sembuhkan" perintah Rin. Lalu dengan cepat sinar itu, atau yang dipanggil Holly oleh Rin segera mengitari luka milik Len. Dan dengan ajaibnya, luka itu sembuh, bahkan tidak berbekas.

"Wow keren…" ucap Len yang terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Holly. "Apa sebenarnya benda bersinar ini?" tanyanya pada Rin.

"Dia bukan benda bersinar! Tapi Holly, _spirit _yang diberikan oleh _Otou-sama _untuk menjadi asistenku" jelas Rin. "Karena lukamu sudah sembuh, cepat sisir rambutku!" ucapnya lagi.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus menyisir rambutmu terus sih! Kau kan punya tangan" ucap Len. Rin yang mendengar perkataan Len pun langsung menjitak kening Len untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau itu _medium _ku! Jadi kau harus merawatku! Apa kau lupa kalau aku itu boneka?" dengusnya kesal. Dan Len hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya.

'_Dasar perempuan, seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh aku.' _Ucap Len dalam hati. Lalu dengan cekatan, disisirnya rambut Rin yang super panjang itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Len selesai juga.

"_Arigatou, _Len" ucap Rin. "_Nee… _Len…" tambahnya lagi. Sekarang entah karena apa, wajah Rin sedikit merona.

"Hm?"

"Dekatkan wajahmu" ucap Rin lagi. Dan Len menurutinya. Sekarang wajah Rin bertambah merah.

Kemudian dengan cepat diciumnya bibir milik Len. Tentu saja ini membuat Len sangat kaget. Belum sampai semenit, ciuman itu langsung dilepas oleh Rin. Kini wajahnya sangat merah. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"I-Ini cukup untuk membuatku bertahan sampai pulang sekolah, ja-jadi kau tidak perlu cemas denganku" ucap Rin yang masih membelakangi Len yang kini masih terkaget-kaget.

"Wha? Ta-tapi setidaknya bilang dulu padaku kalau kau mau menciumku! T-Tidak perlu tiba-tiba begitu! Lagipula kenapa aku harus terus menciummu?" ucap Len yang kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena menahan malu.

"I-Itu karena hubungan kita saat ini belum memungkinkan bagiku untuk bisa bertahan layaknya manusia biasa, makanya aku harus terus membuat kontak dengan orang yang sudah membuat kontrak denganku! Dan caranya adalah dengan m-me-mencium. Untuk saat ini e-efek cium yang tadi hanya bisa bertahan sampai pulang sekolah, sampai saatnya tiba aku harus… kau tahukan… me-menciummu… Jadi… untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku" jelas Rin panjang lebar dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kau tahu, itu cara yang aneh untuk mempertahankan hidupmu." Ujar Len singkat. "Sigh, sudahlah, lebih baik kita sarapan" ujar Len, diapun meninggalkan Rin dikamarnya dan segera menuju ruang makan. Walau dia sekarang kelihatan sudah tenang, namun sebenarnya dia masih kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Rin tadi. Dan itu membuat wajahnya merona lagi.

Disisi lain, Rin yang sekarang ditinggal Len sendiri dikamarnya hanya bisa meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri. Dia sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah memberi ciuman tiba-tiba pada Len. Dan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi merah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

-_skip, di Voca High School, lebih tepatnya di kelas Rin dan Len-_

Aku masih teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi dimana Rin menciumku. Tanpa sadar wajahku terasa panas. Kulirik ke arah Rin sedikit, sepertinya dia sedang serius membaca buku. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Rin itu sangat suka membaca buku, bahkan jam istirahatnya dihabiskannya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah yang terkenal luas dan komplit.

Kalian mungkin belum tahu, tapi sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Jepang, bahkan menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Makanya banyak sekali orang asing yang bersekolah disini.

Pekarangan sekolah ini saja luasnya hampir mencapai 5 hektar, sekolah ini juga super besar. Dan tentu saja, perpustakaannya, adalah bangunan yang mirip seperti menara tinggi yang berada di pekarangan sekolah. Jadi butuh waktu untuk mencapai perpustakaan. Dan tentu saja, lokasi dan jarak perpustakaan yang jauh membuat hamper seluruh siswa enggan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan.

Namun berbeda dengan Rin, dia justru giat, bahkan hampir setiap saat ia berkunjung ke perpustakaan. Buku apa yang dia baca, tentu saja aku tidak tahu, apalagi paham. Pernah dia membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dalam bahasa Perancis, namun dengan santainya dibacanya buku itu. Aku yang melihat _cover _nya saja sudah dibuat eneg, apalagi membacanya.

Sebenarnya Rin ini bisa bahasa apa saja sih? Dia bisa membaca buku bahasa Perancis, Italia, Cina, Korea, Arab, India dan Jerman. Dalam kemampuan berbicara dia juga sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris, Korea dan Perancis. Sehingga dengan mudahnya dia mendapat gelar murid teladan disekolah ini, walaupun dia masih anak baru.

Mengenai kepopulerannya yang sebagai kutu buku, rupanya dia juga populer sebagai seorang gadis cantik yang berparas layaknya boneka. Pernah dia membawa setumpuk surat cinta yang katanya ia dapat dilokernya, pada akhirnya semua surat itu dia tolak. Sepopuler dan sepintar apa sih Rin ini?

Yaah, walaupun semenjak aku pindah kesini aku cukup populer juga sih, aku lumayan pintar dan banyak menjadi incaran gadis-gadis disekolah ini. Ya walaupun mungkin tidak melebihi kepopuleran Rin.

_TENG TENG_

Suara bel yang berdentang dengan nyaringnya itu membuyarkan lamunanku mengenai kepopuleran Rin dan diriku. Kulirik kembali Rin, dan ternyata oh ternyata, dia masih asyik membaca buku yang super tebal dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti.

Karena bosan, aku pun bertanya pada Rin "_Nee _Rin…"

"Hm?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kaubaca?" tanyaku.

"Sejarah Perang Dunia Pertama dan Kedua" balasnya singkat sambil masih membaca bukunya.

"Dalam bahasa?"

"Jerman, kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

"Emm… Sebenarnya tidak."

"Oh" ucapnya singkat. Dia pun menutup bukunya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengembalikan buku ini, aku sudah selesai membacanya. Lagipula guru sepertinya tidak masuk." Ucapnya lalu segera membawa dua buku miliknya yang sepertinya sangat berat.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" dan dia pun segera meninggalkan kelas. Dan beberapa saat setelah Rin keluar, sepintas kulihat ada seorang gadis yang juga keluar dari kelas. Tapi saat kulihat, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkim itu hanya khayalanku saja.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, pulang sekolah-_

_TENG TENG_

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Dan Rin sama sekali belum kembali ke kelas. Apa dia mungkin sudah pulang duluan ya?

Karena agak khawatir aku pun segera menuju ke perpustakaan. Tapi pintunya dikunci, berarti tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

_Berarti Rin sudah pulang duluan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak membawa tasnya? Apa dia ingin aku yang membawakannya? Sigh, dasar perempuan. Seenaknya saja._

Dan dengan malasnya kulihat langit, masih cerah. Lalu dengan pelan, aku menuju apartemenku. Dengan membawa tas milik Rin, tidak kusangka tasnya juga lumayan berat. Apa yang dibawanya? Lalu kulihat isi tasnya, dan ternyata semuanya isinya buku! Dasar kutu buku!

.

.

Butuh sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ke apartemenku. Setelah sampai aku pun masuk ke kamar Rin untuk meletakkan tasnya, tapi dia tidak ada.

"Riiinn! Jangan main sembunyi-sembuyian! Ini tidak lucu!" ucapku dengan lantangnya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Lalu aku mulai merasa khawatir.

"Riiinn! Kau dimana?" teriakku sambil mencari Rin keseluruh ruangan di apartemen. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak ada dimana-mana.

Baik, kini aku benar-benar sangat khawatir. Karena aku teringat akan perkataan Rin tadi pagi.

'_Untuk saat ini, efek cium yang tadi hanya bisa bertahan sampai pulang sekolah, sampai saatnya tiba aku harus… kau tahukan… me-menciummu… Jadi untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku'_

Dia bilang kalau efeknya hanya bertahan sampai pulang sekolah, dan sekarang waktunya sudah lewat. Jangan-jangan dia…. Oh Rin… dimana kau!

* * *

**~~ To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Selesai untuk part 1!

Rin: Heeh~ ada part 2 nya dong?

Ichigo: Yup! Betul! Baiklah saatnya membalas review dari para readers yang sedang ga login…

**RNV Riikun:**

Ok! Selalu tunggu kelanjutannya yea~~ *sparkling bakground*

Saia akan update soon~~ Jadi terus dibaca yea~~

**Rani Konako ga login:**

Fic ini akan terus berlanjut koq~~

Fic-fic yang lain juga bakalan diterusin, tapi sekali lagi, tergantung adanya review, hehe~

Ok, update soon~~

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.


	4. Where Are You? part 2

**You are My Doll**

* * *

Ichigo: Karena sepertinya readers udah penasaran langusng aja deh, disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution : AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Where are You? (part 2)**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Tempat ini sangat terang, cahaya matahari dengan bebasnya menembus kaca bening dan membuat mataku silau. Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku.

_Ini… dimana?_

Setelah sadar, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencengkram kedua tanganku.

Tanganku diikat. Dengan posisi kedua tanganku yang diikat dan ditarik kedua arah. Parahnya lagi, kakiku tidak bisa mencapai tanah. Dan tanganku kini terasa sangat sakit.

Ditambah lagi, tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Seperti habis dipukul. Lenganku yang diikat kini sudah berwarna merah karena menahan berat tubuhku.

Sudah kucoba untuk membuka ikatannya, tapi tidak bisa. Tanganku tidak bisa mendekat, bahkan bergerak.

Kemudian terdengar olehku suara langkah kaki, dan semakin mendekat kearahku.

"Ara ara~ Kau sudah sadar, nona Rin~"

_Su-suara ini kan!_

Kucoba untuk mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa berat. Lalu kulihat sosok itu.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Dan dia memandang sinis ke arahku. Seketika itu juga mataku langsung membulat karena tidak percaya.

"Ka-Kau!" ucapku.

"Hee, kau masih mengingatku rupanya…" balas gadis itu.

"A-Apa yang kau mau dariku Luka!" bentakku pada gadis yang kukenal sebagai Luka.

"Kira-kira apa ya…? Ah, aku ingat… aku ingin membuatmu tidak berdaya dengan tidak adanya _medium_mu itu… Tanpanya kau hanya akan menjadi sampah kan…? Hahaha"

"A-Apa yang kaulakukan pada Len!"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menjauhkan dia darimu… Beberapa saat lagi kau akan kehabisan tenaga dan hanya akan menjadi boneka rongsokan… Hahaha"dan dia pun tertawa.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Luka, hatiku serasa mati. Dia benar, tanpa Len aku hanyalah boneka tak bernyawa. Aku… Aku harus bertahan! Len pasti mencariku!

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

-_sementara itu-_

Sudah kucari Rin kemana-mana, tapi hasilnya nihil. Baiklah, kini aku benar-benar panik! Kalau aku tidak ada dia akan… Oh Rin, dimana kau!

Sudah kucari dia diseluruh ruangan di sekolah, tapi dia tidak ada. Kini aku hampir putus asa.

Kemudian sebercak cahaya berwarna kuning datang menghampiriku.

"Ho-Holly! Kau disini, apa kau tahu di mana Rin?" tanyaku dengan paniknya. Dan Holly sepertinya tahu, dia pun langsung membimbingku ke suatu tempat. Perpustakaan.

"Perpustakaan? Tapi pintunya dikunci, bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mendobraknya?"

"Haah, masa bodo kalau pintu ini rusak! Aku harus menyelamatkan Rin!"

Lalu dengan kekuatan penuh, kudobrak pintu yang lumayan besar itu. Dan untunglah pintunya terbuka.

"Riiiinnn!" teriakku, berharap Rin dapat mendengar suaraku.

.

.

* * *

"Riiiinnn!" terdengar olehku suara yang sangat kukenal. Ini suara Len! Dia mencariku!

"Le-Len…" ucapku dengan lemahnya, aku berusaha untuk tetap bangun. Meskipun kini tubuhku terasa sangat lemah. Efek nya sudah mulai hilang.

"Hooo… Jadi dia yang namanya Len… Tampaknya tidak terlalu kuat untuk seorang _medium…_ Tenang saja Rin, aku yang akan menghadapinya. Dia pasti akan mati dan pada akhirnya kau akan berakhir sebagai boneka rongsokan. Hahaha." Lagi-lagi Luka tertawa dengan sangat sangar.

_Len… kuharap kau tidak apa-apa… _Sekarang tubuhku terasa sangat lemah. Aku… tidak kuat lagi… tapi… aku harus bertahan!

_._

_._

* * *

Kulihat Holly yang langsung terbang menuju ke atas. Itu berarti Rin ada di lantai atas! Aku harus cepat!

Dengan kecepatan penuh, segera kunaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Kalau tidak salah, perpustakaan ini punya 10 lantai. Melelahkan, tapi demi Rin aku harus terus!

.

.

Aku telah menaiki tangga yang sangat melelahkan ini sampai ke lantai 9, satu lantai lagi!

Setelah sampai di puncak perpustakaan, mataku langsung membulat dan mengecil, tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Rin sudah terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat dengan tali tambang.

"RIINN!" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya. Kuharap Rin masih sadar!

.

* * *

"RIINN!" seseorang meneriakkan namaku dengan lantangnya. Ini membuatku tersadar, dan segera mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang itu. Walaupun sekarang tubuhku terasa mati rasa dan lemah, terus kupaksakan kepalaku untuk bergerak. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya.

Kulihat dirinya yang sedang memandangiku dengan khawatirnya. Aku senang, dia akhirnya datang.

"Le-Len…" lirihku pelan, kulihat dirinya dengan tatapanku yang sudah sangat lemah, namun ku usahakan untuk tersenyum padanya. Walaupun itu terasa sangat sakit bagiku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, batas waktuku sudah habis. Mataku yang berat sedari tadi akhirnya tertutup. Dan sekarang semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

"Le-Len…" lirih gadis itu dengan pelan, dia memandangku dengan tatapan dan tersenyum lemah padaku. Lalu kepalanya yang mendongak kearahku langsung tertunduk. Sepertinya dia sudah memaksakan tubuhnya terlalu lama. Dan kini dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan segera kuhampiri dia yang sudah tertunduk tak sadarkan kepalanya yang pucat itu. Lalu segera mengambil posisi untuk menciumnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam tubuhku dengan keras, dan aku terjatuh kelantai. Walau aku berhasil menyentuh bibir Rin sedikit, aku tidak yakin bahwa itu dapat membuatnya tersadar.

Lagi-lagi seseorang memukulku dengan keras. Aku pun terjatuh ke lantai. Orang itu pun lalu menusukkan benda tajam ke tubuhku. Dan darah keluar dari tubuhku. Dengan kepala yang berat, kulihat Rin yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Apa ini berarti ciuman tadi gagal?

_Apa usahaku sia-sia? Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa Rin… dia juga akan mati?_

Tanpa sadar, airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Dengan pandangan yang sudah mulai menghitam, kembali kulirik Rin. Wajahnya masih pucat, dan matanya tertutup.

Dan karena mataku sudah terasa sangat berat, dan tubuhku juga sakit. Aku pun menutup mataku perlahan.

_Apa… semuanya sudah berakhir?_

.

* * *

"L-Len?" suara yang amat sangat kecil itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Mataku langsung terbuka, lalu kulirik dia. Wajahnya masih pucat, tapi matanya sudah terbuka. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sedih dan kaget.

"Kau… sadar juga ya? Aku… senang kalau begitu" dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, kupaksakan mulutku untuk berbicara. Namun tenaga yang kumiliki tidak cukup, sehingga mataku kembali menutup.

_Rin… asalkan kau sadar… aku senang…_

_._

* * *

_TES_

Sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh pipiku. Kini aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan tubuhku terkapar di lantai.

_Ini… airmata?_

Hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan dari suara isak tangis pelan yang kudengar. Suara ini… berasal dari Rin. Apa dia menangisiku?

_Maaf, aku benar-benar sangat tidak berguna sekarang._

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Rin kini telah tersadar, walau tidak kekuatannya tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Dilihatnya Len yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan diselubungi oleh darah, sedang terkapar di lantai. Itu membuat airmatanya mengalir tanpa disadari.

"Len… LEN!" teriaknya. Air matanya terus mengalir. "Kenapa? Kenapa!"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Dia pingsan, akibat luka yang didapatinya.

"Hee~ Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya tak sadarkan diri… Hahaha" ucap seseorang yang telah melukai Len. Kini pisau tajam yang dipegangnya telah menjadi merah.

Rin yang melihat itu merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Kini ia menjadi sangat marah dan sedih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul banyak kelopak mawar berwarna kuning. Kelopak-kelopak itu melepaskan ikatan di tangannya, dan dia terjatuh ke lantai. Untung saja dia menahannya dengan kakinya. Lalu dengan segera dihampirinya Len.

Dibaliknya tubuhnya, sehingga posisinya menjadi terlentang sekarang. Namun Len masih belum sadar, dan darah yang ada di tubuh Len mengenai baju seragam milik Rin.

Kemudian dengan pelan diletakkannya kepala Len ke lantai. Lalu segera berdiri, dan berjalan menuju arah Luka. Orang yang telah melukai Len.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Len? KENAPA?" bentak Rin dengan keras pada Luka. Sementara Luka hanya tersenyum licik.

"Itu karena aku ingin membalas dendam padamu, kau boneka yang paling disayangi oleh _Otou-sama! _Dan kau juga menerima tugas darinya. Sementara aku, aku diacuhkan begitu saja! Tanpa diberitahu harus melakukan apa, _Otou-sama _meninggalkanku sendirian! Kau tidak tahu rasanya kan?" balas Luka yang juga membentak Rin.

"Tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Len… Kenapa! Dia tidak ada hubungannya!" balas Rin. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Karena tanpa dia, kau hanya akan menjadi sampah! Dan juga, aku membenci manusia! Dan kebencianku itu memberikanku kekuatan! Tidak sepertimu, kau terlalu bergantung pada manusia!" ucap Luka dengan emosi.

"Kau… TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAANNN!" dan seketika itu juga, muncul kelopak-kelopak mawar berwarna kuning dari Rin. Kelopak-kelopak itu bagaikan pisau yang kemudian mengarah ke arah Luka.

Namun tiba-tiba, muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dari punggung Luka. Dan sayap itu menangkis serangan Rin.

"Sayang sekali, seranganmu tidak mempan" ucapnya, lalu dengan perlahan dibukanya sayapnya yang sudah melindungi dirinya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Rin sudah berdiri di depannya dan…

_PLAAAAKKK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Luka. Dan pipinya langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"Cih, kali ini ku ampuni kau!" dan Luka pun segera terbang menuju langit dengan sayapnya.

Melihat Luka yang sudah melarikan diri, Rin langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju arah Len. Kemudian diangkatnya kepala Len dan diletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Len…" ucapnya dengan lirih. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya, dan mengenai wajah Len yang berada di bawahnya.

_TES_

_TES_

_TES_

Air mata terus mengalir, dan jatuh mengenai wajah Len yang masih belum tersadar. Namun dengan perlahan, Len membuka kedua matanya. Lalu dilihatnya Rin yang sedang menangis.

"Rin? Kau… menangis?"tanyanya. Rin langsung kaget dan melihat wajah Len yang kini telah basah oleh air matanya. Di wajahnya muncul kelegaan karena Len telah sadar, namun ia masih khawatir karena tubuh Len masih terluka.

"Len, bertahanlah! Akan kusembuhkan lukamu!" ucapnya dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Di arahkannya kedua tangannya menuju perut Len yang terluka, lalu dari tangannya muncul cahaya.

Perlahan, luka pada tubuh Len pun sembuh. Kini Rin benar-benar sangat senang karena luka Len telah sembuh. Namun ia masih menangis, ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk terus mengalir.

"Kenapa kau masih menangis Rin? Padahal aku sudah sembuh." Tanya Len yang kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap Rin yang masih menangis.

_Kenapa ini? Kenapa air mataku terus mengalir? Dan… perasaan apa ini… Apa ini yang namanya… sedih? Air mataku… aku tidak bisa berhenti…_

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu… Aku… tidak bisa berhenti… Len…" ucap Rin yang terisak-isak.

"Aku sedih karena melihatmu terluka demi aku… Tapi… aku senang… karena kau mencariku dan… mau menyelamatkanku…" tambahnya, dan air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Melihat Rin yang masih terus menangis, Len langsung menempelkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Rin. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangisan Rin malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, jangan menangis terus, bisa-bisa ruangan ini jadi basah karena air matamu" ucap Len dengan agak mengejek.

"Aku ingin berhenti… tapi tidak bisa… perasaan ini… baru pertama kali aku rasakan… sejak pertama kali aku diciptakan… aku… aku…" ucapan Rin terhenti setelah sesuatu yang lembut membungkam mulutnya.

Itu Len, dia mencium Rin untuk menenangkan Rin. Rin yang tiba-tiba dicium oleh Len menjadi kaget, dan air matanya terus mengalir. Ciuman itu menjadi sangat basah karena air mata Rin.

Len yang sadar bahwa Rin masih menangis, memaksa mulut Rin untuk membuka mulutnya. Pada awalnya Rin menolak, namun setelah beberapa saat, dibukanya mulutnya untuk memberi akses masuk pada Len.

Merasa bahwa dia sudah mendapat akses masuk, Len langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Rin. Kemudian mengajak lidah Rin untuk saling bertautan. Dia juga melumat bibir Rin yang mungil. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga Len melepas bibirnya dari bibir Rin. Tentu saja supaya mereka bisa menghirup oksigen. Dan seutas saliva menempel di bibir mereka.

Kini tangis Rin sudah berhenti, walaupun masih ada sedikit air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia kaget namun juga senang, karena Len sudah menciumnya. Dan kali ini bukan karena diperintahkannya, namun untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Wajah mereka berdua kini sudah sangat merah, dan terjadi keheningan diantara mereka setelah itu.

"Rin aku…" ucap Len yang memalingkan wajahnya, yang memecah keheningan. "Aku… baru menyadari sesuatu…" tambahnya, dan wajahnya semakin merah. Kemudian di pandangnya wajah Rin yang merah, lalu ditatapnya di mata Rin yang biru _sapphire _itu dalam-dalam_._

"Apa itu Len?" tanya Rin dengan wajah cantiknya yang polos. Ditatapnya juga mata Len dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Aku baru sadar kalau aku… s-su-suka padamu… Aku suka kau Rin!" ucap Len dengan lantangnya.

"Eh? K-ka-kau bilang a-apa tadi L-Len? K-Kau… suka aku?" tanya Rin dengan terkaget-kaget, wajahnya semakin memerah karena tidak percaya.

"Iya Rin, aku suka kau" ucap Len lagi, kini dia tersenyum pada Rin. Dan wajahnya merona karena mengatakan itu.

"L-Len, k-kau… Hwaaa~~~" sekarang Rin malah menangis lagi, malahan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"R-Rin! Ke-Kenapa menangis? Apa aku salah jika aku suka kau?" tanya Len yang sepertinya kewalahan akan tangis Rin. Namun Rin menggeleng. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ti-Tidak… Kau tidak salah… Aku hanya… Aku hanya… senang… kalau Len menyukaiku…" ucap Rin yang terputus-putus. "A-Aku juga… Aku suka Len…" tambahnya. Dia pun kemudian tersenyum walaupun dia masih menangis.

Mendengar jawaban Rin, Len kaget, namun segera menenangkan diri. Lalu dipeluknya Rin untuk menenangkannya. Kini Rin menangis bukan karena sedih atau sakit, tapi karena dia senang. Dia senang karena Len suka padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, di apartemen Rin dan Len-_

"Jadi… Sebenarnya siapa gadis yang namanya Luka ini?" tanya Len yang sedang meminum jus pisangnya di kamar Rin, sambil duduk di ranjang Rin.

"Dia… salah satu boneka yang dibuat oleh _Otou-sama_." Jawab Rin, yang sedang mengganti bajunya dengan gaun bertema lolita. Tentu saja dia sudah meminta Len untuk menghadap ke arah lain.

"Tapi kenapa dia menyekapmu? Kau tidak ada salah kan?" tanya Len lagi. Rin lalu menghampiri Len lalu duduk di ranjang, disamping Len. Kini dia sudah berbalut gaun lolita berwarna pink dengan lengan yang menutupi sebagian tangannya. Tak lupa dengan pita disana-sini.

"Dia marah padaku karena aku boneka yang paling disayangi oleh _Otou-sama, _begitu katanya" Rin pun mengambil jus jeruk yang ada di meja. Lalu meminumnya perlahan.

Tanpa sengaja, Len melihat bekas warna merah pada pergelangan tangan Rin. "Rin, tanganmu merah. Apa karena ikatan tadi?" tanyanya sambil memegang tangan kiri Rin.

Dengan malu dan wajah yang agak merona, Rin mengangguk. "Maaf" ucapnya.

"Maaf? Kenapa?" tanya Len pada Rin yang sedang meniup jus jeruknya.

"Karena sudah membuatmu khawatir dan terluka, Len" jawabnya, kini pandangan matanya menjadi agak sedih.

"Haah, kau ini bagaimana, aku ini _medium_mu ingat? Dan kau adalah bonekaku. Jadi aku harus menjagamu" balas Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin yang mendengar dan melihat senyuman Len pun ikut tersenyum. "Iya, aku ini bonekamu"

.

.

* * *

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, lalu Len pun bertanya pada Rin.

"_Nee _Rin… umm… rambutmu kusut… kusisir ya" tanyanya sambil mengambil sisir milik Rin.

"Eh? Tumben…" jawab Rin dengan nada mengejek. "Baiklah, hitung-hitung balas budi karena aku yang sudah membetulkan pintu perpustakaan yang kau rusak tadi, tapi… lakukan dengan perlahan. Aku ingin menenangkan diri" tambahnya. Dan Len mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi… kenapa dia bilang kalau kau adalah boneka yang paling disayang oleh ayahmu itu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia bosan karena harus menyisir rambut Rin yang panjang secara perlahan dan tanpa ada komunikasi.

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena ia merasa diacuhkan oleh _Otou-sama._ Dia itu boneka yang… tidak sempurna" balas Rin pelan.

"Tidak sempurna? Maksudmu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Dia adalah boneka pertama yang diciptakan oleh _Otou-sama, _tapi ia tidak diselesaikan olehnya_, _dan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa hidup. Mungkin karena tekadnya yang kuat untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi _Otou-sama. _Dan dia bilang, semakin dia membenci manusia, semakin kuat tenaganya." Balas Rin.

"Tapi sekuat apa tenaganya, dia masih memerlukan seorang _medium" _tambah Rin yang sedang membaca buku tebalnya.

Dan Len hanya ber'oh'ria. Rin yang melihat tingkah laku Len melalui pantulan cermin hanya tertawa kecil. Sementara Len hanya terus menyisir rambut Rin yang panjang dan lembut itu. Dan terlintas dikepalanya untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan rambut Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Rin+Len: … *blush sejadi-jadinya*

Ichigo: OMG, yang lagi blushing berjama'ah… Ckckck…

Rin+Len: U-Urusai!

Ichigo: Hehe, gomen… cuman bercanda… Ngomong-ngomong sesudah chap ini bakal ada omake... Oke, saatnya membalas review bagi readers yang ga login...

* * *

**Kito-san:**

A-Ampun bos... Ini juga udah update..! Jangan bunuh aku! .

**Riikun-san:**

Hehe... Makasih, jadi malu aku XD

R-Rate M? Um... *blush* masih belum terpikir olehku...

* * *

Nah, segitu doang... Dan juga, reviewnya doooonngg…. *puppy eyes*

All chara: REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE!

.

.


	5. Omake : Hair Problem

**(a/n : Ini Omake/kelanjutan/bonus chapter dari chapter sebelumnya. Enjoy~)**

* * *

**~Omake : Hair Problem~**

* * *

"Nah selesai!" ucap Len dengan riangnya, karena ia telah selesai menyisir rambut Rin yang super panjang. Sementara Rin sedang serius membaca buku tebalnya. Dia pun melihat ke arah kaca dan…

"LEEENN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAMBUTKU?" teriak Rin dengan histerisnya. Kemudian menatap Len dengan tatapan horor.

Kini rambut Rin sudah disulap Len menjadi _twintail _panjang. Rin tentu saja ngambek karena rambutnya sudah di _make over _oleh Len tanpa izin dari Rin.

"Eh? Bukannya kau kelihatan manis kalau diikat _twintail?_" tanya Len dengan lugunya.

_PLAK!_

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Hanya orang bodoh yang diikat _twintail!"_ teriak Rin berapi-api pada Len yang sedang ketakutan melihat Rin yang sedang mengamuk.

.

.

* * *

-_sementara itu-_

"Hatchiii!" seseorang berambut _twintail _dengan warna _teal _tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Kau kenapa Miku? Kok bersin?" tanya seseorang berambut biru sambil memakan eskrim pada gadis yang sedang memakan _negi_ di hadapannya.

"Gak tau nih Kaito, tapi kayaknya ada yang ngejelek-jelekkan aku" balas Miku sambil garuk-garuk hidung. Sementara Kaito sudah asyik memakan eskrimnya.

.

.

* * *

-_kembali ke Rin dan Len-_

"Cepat kembalikan ke semulaa!" suruh Rin dengan wajah yang merah karena marah. "Kalau tidak, plak!" tambahnya sambil memperagakan sebuah tamparan. Len yang melihatnya langsung menggigil ketakutan.

"H-Hai!" lalu dengan segera digantinya model rambur Rin. Lalu, Rin pun kembali membaca bukunya.

.

.

* * *

"Ok, selesai!" ucap Len dengan riangnya, lalu dia melihat ke arah Rin. Berharap Rin suka dengan model rambutnya sekarang.

Rambut Rin sekarang masih diikat _twintail, _dengan pita tipis berwarna hitam, namun ujung rambutnya dibuat ikal.

_PLAK!_

Owch, sekali lagi dia ditampar Rin.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menggantinya! Bukan membuatnya ikal! BAKA!" bentak Rin. Sementara Len mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah karena tamparan Rin.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sekarang kelihatan seperti Sh**ku, bukannya dia boneka juga?" ucap Len dengan tampang tidak bersalah. Rin semakin marah dibuatnya, namun bukannya marah, dia malah nagis.

"Hwaa~~ Masa aku disamain sama Sh**ku? Aku kan lebih manis… Hwaa~~" tangis Rin sejadi-jadinya. Len langsung panik, ditambah dengan rasa bersalah pada dirinya.

"Ku-Kumohon… Jangan nangis lagi…" ucapnya sambil mendekati Rin yang sedang menangis dan menutup matanya dengan tangan.

_PLAAAKKK!_

"Makanya, jangan seenaknya! LEN NO BAKAAAAA!" teriak Rin dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Rupanya dia tadi cuman pura-pura nangis, saat kesempatan datang ditamparnya pipi Len. Kali ini tamparannya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Riiinnn… Kau tega… menamparku…" ucap Len dengan lebaynya sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Kau mau tambah?" ucap Rin sinis sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Len langsung ketakutan dan langsung melepaskan ikatan rambut Rin, lalu menyisirnya dari awal.

.

.

* * *

"Se-selesai…" ucap Len pelan, dia pun lalu mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Rin. Dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut Rin.

Kini rambut Rin kembali ke semula, hanya saja sedikit rambutnya ditarik kebelakang dan diikat dengan pita hitam besar. Rin hanya melihatnya di cermin. Lalu dilihatnya Len yang sedang bersembunyi karena takut di tampar.

Perlahan, Rin berjalan mendekati Len. Lalu ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Len dengan paksa. Len langsung menjadi sangat ketakutan dan langsung bersujud di lantai sambil memohon.

"Kumohon… jangan tampar aku lagi… Aku melakukannya karena menurutku kau manis dengan model itu…" pinta Len sambil menutup kedua matanya karena takut. Dibukanya sedikit matanya, dilihatnya Rin yang sedang menatap dirinya, lalu diangkatnya tangannya.

'_Oh no! Mampus aku!' _pikir Len. Kini dia berpikir bahwa dia pasti akan ditampar oleh Rin. Dan sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan mental. Dan berpikir akankah lebih sakit dari sebelumnya?

_PLUK_

Sesuatu menyentuh kepala Len dengan pelan. Karena penasaran, dibukanya matanya. Ternyata itu tangan Rin. Dan Rin menggosok-gosok tangannya diatas kepala Len.

"Eh?" ucap Len sambil cengo melihat tingkah laku Rin.

"_Arigatou, _aku suka" ucap Rin dengan tersenyum manis pada Len. Len langsung merona dibuatnya. "Sekarang duduk!" titah Rin. Dan Len langsung menurut, layaknya seekor anjing(?)

Rin langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Len. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Dan Len pun merona sejadi-jadinya.

_CUP_

Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipi milik Len. Rupanya itu Rin. Diciumnya pipi Len dengan bibirnya. Lalu berkata…

"Itu untuk permintaan maaf karena sudah menamparmu" ucap Rin dengan tersenyum manis, lagi! Len semakin merona dan wajahnya semakin merah. Rin yang melihat wajah Len yang merah langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Len.

"Hmm… Tidak demam, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Rin dengan inosennya. Dan menatap Len dengan bingung.

Baiklah, sekarang Len benar-benar kaget plus senang plus wajahnya semakin memerah. Hingga akhirnya dia pingsan karena sudah _overload _perasaan kaget dan senang.

"Lho kok pingsan? Len… Leeennnn!" teriak Rin sambil mengguncang-guncng tubuh Len yang kini terkapar di lantai. Sementara Len masih saja pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Omake, complete…

Len: *masih pingsan*

Rin: Author, si Len kenapa sih?

Ichigo: mungkin dia capek aja, udah dibiarin aja…

Rin: Oohh…

Ichigo: Ya sudah, readers tersayang dan terhormat! Review pleasee!

* * *

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

.


	6. A Holiday or A Date?

**You are My Doll**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna, genki? O ya ini chap 6, omake sebelumnya dijadikan chap 5. Ok!

Langsung aja ya, mau ngebales riview bagi readers yang ga login…

* * *

**Rii-kun: **

Tehe~~ Iya, aku pingin buat Luka-chan jadi sadis…

Arigatou for review!

**Sakura Kyouko-chan:**

Ung! Betul! Bukannya Rin mirip dengan Shinku? Rambut blonde dan mata biru?

Hehe~ Arigatou for review!

* * *

And disclaimer~~:

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution : AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : A holiday or a Date?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat tenang di kediaman Kagamine Len, dan bonekanya, Rin. Kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari libur. Jadi mereka punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Ya, walaupun begitu pagi ini sangat tenang sekali-

"KYAAA~! LEN, TOLOOONGG!"

-amat sangat tenang.

"Ada apa Rin!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde _dengan _ponytail_. Di bukanya pintu kamar orang yang telah berteriak minta tolong padanya.

Disana dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde _panjang dengan pita besar hitam di belakangnya. Dia sedang merangkak diatas ranjang ukuran _quenn size_, dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Satu lagi, namanya Rin. Dan dia adalah sebuah boneka.

"Len! Ada… ada…" ucap Rin dengan terbata-bata, itu karena dia baru melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Len lagi. Sementara Rin masih berada di atas ranjangnya dan menatap Len dengan histeris.

"Ada sesuatu yang hitam dan mengkilat, dan dia bergerak dengan cepat! Aku takut!" ucap Rin tanpa jeda sama sekali. Len yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa keheranan. Didekatinya ranjang milik Rin.

"Mana?" tanyanya. Dan Rin langsung menunjuk ke arah kolong lemari besar miliknya.

Kemudian sesuatu yang hitam yang dibicarakan oleh Rin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan bergerak dengan cepat menuju ranjang Rin.

"KYAA! Itu dia! Selamatkan aku Len!" lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, dipeluknya Len yang berada didekatnya. Dan itu membuat Len menjadi sesak napas. Dilihatnya benda hitam itu. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, diinjaknya benda itu.

"Rin… Ini hanya kecoa… Kenapa kau sampai ketakutan histeris begitu… Dan juga… lepaskan pelukanmu… aku… sesak…" ucap Len dengan kerennya,walaupun dia sedang sesak napas.

Rin yang menyadari Len yang sudah sesak napas langsung melepaskan _death hug_nya. "Ta-Tapi… benda itu sangat mengerikan, tubuhnya hitam dan mengkilat… Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ketakutan…" ucap Rin dengan histerisnya. Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Tenanglah, dia sudah mati. Cepatlah ganti bajumu, dan kita sarapan." Ucap Len, lalu dibawanya kecoa mati itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian dikamar.

"U-Ukh… Kenapa malah bilang begitu… Aku kan takut… Holly tolong periksa lemariku… Aku takut kalau benda itu datang lagi" titah Rin pada Holly. Holly pun masuk kedalam lemari, beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dan memberitahu Rin bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dilemarinya.

Walaupun merasa lega, Rin masih waspada. Diambilnya sebuah tongkat, lalu dengan tongkat itu dibukanya pintu lemarinya dan diambilnya gaun miliknya. Lalu dipakainya gaun berwarna merah itu, dengan renda dan pita besar.

Tanpa sengaja, dilihatnya lengannya. Lengannya masih berbekas merah karena ikatan tali tambang kemarin.

"Riiinn, cepatlah… Kalau tidak kuhabiskan semuanyaa…" teriak Len dari ruang makan.

"Ha-Haaaiii" lalu dia pun berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Nee _Rin…" ujar Len yang memecah keheningan. Dilihatnya Rin yang sedang memotong _pancake _jeruk dengan pisau dan garpu denan cara yang sangat elit. Merasa dipanggil, Rin pun memandang ke arah Len.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin. Lalu dimasukkannya potongan _pancake _dengan garpu, lalu dikunyahnya perlahan.

"Apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan? Ini hari libur kan?"tanya Len. Seketika, potongan _pancake _yang hendak Rin masukkan dalam mulutnya dengan garpu terhenti. Lalu diletakkannya ke piring.

"Len, apa kau mengajakku untuk kencan?" tanya Rin dengan lugunya.

Mendengar kata 'kencan', Len langsung menyemburkan jus pisang yang sedang diminumnya. Dia kaget, dan wajahnya memerah.

"K-ke-ken-kencan?" tanya Len dengan muka yang amat merah. "I-Ini bukan ke-kencan kok!" bantah Len. Sementara Rin hanya menatap datar wajah Len dengan wajah polos nan bingung. Dia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ganti baju dulu" dan Rin pun meninggalkan meja makan dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Len masih terdiam di meja makan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

_Ke-Kencan? _Pikirnya dengan hati yang sangat gugup.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei Rin, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Len sambil membuka pintu kamar Rin yang tertutup dengan pelan. Dilihatnya kini Rin yang sudah mengenakan gaun dengan gaya Victorian berwarna biru dan putih dengan banyak renda. Kini Rin benar-benar mirip dengan boneka, ya walaupun dia adalah boneka.

Rambut _honeyblonde_nya yang panjang, mata biru _sapphire _yang bulat, kulit yang seputih porselen, bibir mungil yang berwarna pink, dan pipi yang merah semerah bunga mawar. Satu kata yang dapat dideskripsikan dari penampilan Rin, dia benar-benar cantik dan imut.

"Ah Len, kebetulan sekali. Sisirkan rambutku ya" ucap Rin dengan tersenyum amat sangat manis pada Len. Di mata Len, wajah Rin yang sedang tersenyum itu kini seperti ditambah efek bling-bling dan mawar disekelilingnya.

_CROT!_

Melihat penampilan Rin yang menawan, Len langsung _nosebleed_. Sepertinya dia sudah _overload _akan keimutan dari Rin.

"Len! Hidungmu berdarah!" Rin pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Bukannya berhenti, _nosebleed_nya Len malah semakin parah.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok! Ja-jangan dekat-dekat aku dulu! Bisa-bisa kau kena!" ucap Len sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya yang dalam pikirannya adalah, kalau Rin semakin mendekat, _nosebleed_nya pasti semakin parah. Makanya dia menyuruh Rin untuk menjauh.

.

.

* * *

"Belakangan ini kau aneh Len. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Rin pada Len yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"T-Tidak kok! Lupakan itu, cepat siap-siap aku akan menunggu diluar" ucap Len yang sudah selesai menyisir rambut Rin. Dia pun meninggalkan kamar Rin dengan wajah yang merona.

Sementara Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa bingung tidak mengerti. Lalu segera memakai sebuah bando biru dengan renda putih, lalu mengikatkannya di dagunya dan membentuk sebuah pita biru. Dengan segera ia pun menyusul Len.

.

.

.

* * *

-_skip-_

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"_Nee_ Len, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin yang berjalan disebelahku sambil menatapku dengan polosnya.

"Umm… kau lihat saja nanti" jawabku. "Oh…" jawabnya singkat, dia pun langsung berhenti menatapku dan melihat ke arah depan.

Kau tahu, tubuh Rin itu mungil. Tingginya hanya sebahuku. Jadi untuk memandang wajahku, dia harus mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Sungguh gadis boneka yang imut! Ditambah dengan baju Victorian yang ia pakai, itu membuatnya semakin manis.

Saat kami berjalan, banyak sekali orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Rin. Bahkan ada yang sampai minta berfoto dengannya dan mencubit pipinya. Tapi anehnya dia tidak marah, justru tersenyum. Dan senyumannya mengundang lebih banyak orang untuk mengerumuni dirinya. Sedangkan aku yang bersama dirinya jadi tersisihkan. Cemburu? Umm… mungkin…um… baiklah! Aku memang cemburu!

Karena aku cemburu, dengan cepat kutarik Rin dengan paksa dari kerumunan laki-laki dan ibu-ibu yang mengerumuni dirinya. Fiuh… untung saja kami bisa lolos. Kalau tidak jalan-jalanku dengan Rin tidak jadi dong.

"Hei Rin, umm… apa kau mau minum dulu? Kita mampir sebentar kesana ya" ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dia pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

* * *

"Umm… Len…"

"Hm?"

"Tolong jelaskan padaku apa itu suka" ucap Rin dengan wajah serius. Spontan aku kaget, lalu menyemburkan jus yang sedang kuminum.

"E-Eh? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" ucapku dengan paniknya.

"Kau bilang kau suka denganku, dan aku juga. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti apa itu suka Len" ucap Rin dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih belum berubah, serius.

"I-Itu kan…" jawabku sambil memutar bola mataku. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?

"Umm… tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskannya Len" jawab Rin dengan wajah yang kini terlihat lesu dan kecewa.

"E-Eh? Bukannya begitu! Aku hanya tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya!" elakku.

"Oh… baiklah aku mengerti, akan aku cari tahu sendiri saja" balasnya. Kini sebuah senyum tipis muncul diwajahnya yang manis.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi kita mau kemana Len?" tanya Rin padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Kita naik kereta dulu, baru kita sampai" jelasku.

Di perjalanan, kami bertemu dengan gerombolan laki-laki yang menyerbu Rin tadi. Mereka melihat ke arah kami, atau mungkin ke Rin. Lalu dengan cepat berlari ke arah kami layaknya kami adalah mangsa.

_Ga-Gawat!_

Karena panik aku pun menggenggam tangan Rin yang mungil lalu mengajaknya kabur ke arah stasiun kereta. Tak ingin kalah cepat, mereka juga semakin mengejar kami dengan kecepatan kami.

_TIIT_

Fiuh, untung saja aku bawa kartu kereta VIP, jadi aku bisa lewat gerbang. Sementara gerombolan tadi hanya menggerutu sebal karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan Rin.

Aku dan Rin pun menaiki kereta yang cukup sepi, hanya ada lima sampai enam orang disini karena ini kereta VIP.

"Umm… Len" ucap Rin yang memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Ya?"

"Tanganmu…" ditunjuknya tanganku yang sedang menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat. Spontan saja langsung kulepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau digenggam oleh tangan Len tubuhku menjadi hangat" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku _melting! _

Tapi kok kayaknya Rin akhir-akhir ini jadi baik banget ya? Biasanya dia kan… _PLAK! _gitu…

Ya sudahlah, malahan bagus begitu kan? Pipiku jadi gak di tampar lagi…

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah sudah sampai, Rin ayo!" ajakku begitu kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Aku pun segera menarik Rin ke tempat tujuan, pantai dan laut.

"Hwaa~ Ini… pantai? Indahnya…" ucapnya sambil terkagum-kagum melihat pantai ini. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat laut.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang ceria memandangi laut. Dia pun mengangguk penuh semangat padaku.

"Ayo lihat lebih dekat!" ajaknya. Dia benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Aku pun hanya mengikutinya. Dia berputar-putar di atas pasir putih dengan riangnya, dia seperti malaikat.

_BYUUR_

_Eh? _Aku langsung cengo begitu melihat ada ombak besar yang datang dan menghantam Rin. Kini Rin sudah basah kuyup.

"Le-Len…"

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan paniknya. Rambutnya yang basah kini menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

_PLAK!_

_Eh? Aku… ditampar?_

"Uhh… aku… basah… seharusnya aku tidak pergi bersama Len! Hwaaa~" dan dia pun menangis.

"Te-Tenanglah Rin! Maaf" aku pun memohon minta maaf padanya, tapi dia tetap saja menangis.

"Kau… TIDAK ADA MAAF UNTUKMU! RASAKAN!" aku pun ditarik paksa olehnya dan berakhir terjatuh ke laut, kini aku jadi ikut-ikutan basah, ditambah dengan ombak besar yang juga iku-ikutan membasahiku.

"Nah, baru impas! Bagaimana aktingku selama ini? Bagus tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah jahil. Dan lidah yang dijulurkan.

_Ja-Jadi selama ini dia akting? Pantesan aja dia jadi baik! Ada udang di balik batu!_

"Rin… kau…"aku pun mulai emosi, dengan cepat kusiram Rin dengan air laut.

"Kyaa! Kau... rasakan ini!" seakan tidak terima, dia pun juga ikut menyiram aku dengan air. Dan aksi ciprat-cipratan pun terjadi. Pada akhirnya kami bersenang-senang dan tertawa bersama.

.

.

* * *

"Len… sekarang aku bagaimana nih, masa aku harus pergi dengan baju basah begini… Len! Tanggung jawab! Kalau tidak… Kau tau sendiri kan…" ucapnya dengan nada mengancam dan dengan wajah horor nan basah sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya. Ada aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dari tubuhnya.

"H-Hai!" aku pun mengalah dari pada harus ditampar keras oleh Rin. Dan aku mengajaknya ke sebuah butik yang cukup besar di sana..

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Ah! Len-sama! Sedang apa kesini? Dan kenapa Len-sama basah?" tanya seorang pegawai butik itu. "Hei kalian! Cepat siapkan handuk untuk Len-sama dan…"

"Rin" ucap Len cepat.

"Ah, iya! Ring, Lui! Cepat siapkan handuk untuk Len-sama dan nona Rin!" titah pegawai itu pada pegawai lainnya. Dengan cepat mereka pun kembali dengan handuk kering untuk Len dan Rin.

"Terima kasih Miki" ucap Len sambil berterima kasih pada pegawai yang telah berdiri disampingnya. Lebih tepatnya orang yang telah menyuruh pegawai lain.

"Sama-sama Len-sama, ada apa Len-sama datang? Tidak biasanya…" balas Miki, pegawai yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah ceri dan mata yang senada.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih, aku cuman lewat" ucap Miku. Sementara Rin menarik-narik ujung baju Len, lalu memberinya _death glare. _Len langsung kaget. "A… Ano… Miki-san, tolong pilihkan baju untuk Rin ya… bisa kan?" tanya Len yang menjaga imej cool didepan Miki namun sangat ketakutan karena _glare _dari Rin.

"Yosh! Akan kulakukan apapun demi Len-sama! Ring!" seru Miki dengan semangat sambil memberi hormat.

"Hai ma'am!" balas Ring sambil memberi hormat dengan semangatnya. Mereka berdua pun menarik Rin dengan paksa menuju ruang ganti. Sementara Len hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah mereka.

"Lui, bantu aku ya" ucap Len pada Lui yang sedang bengong. Dan Lui pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Kyaa! Selamatkan aku!_

Aku hanya bisa meronta-ronta karena ditarik paksa oleh dua orang ini.

"Hei aku punya kaki! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ucapku ketus. Gadis yang bernama Ring pun melirikku.

"Maaf nona Rin, kami hanya bersemangat karena Len-sama datang berkunjung" ucap Ring sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Sebenarnya Len itu siapa sih? Kenapa kalian memanggilnya Len-sama?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Eh? Nona Rin tidak tahu? Len-sama kan putra pak presiden direktur dari perusahaan ternama Kagamine. Perusahaan Kagamine hanpir merambah segala jenis bidang, elektronik, transportasi, hiburan, bahkan di bidang fashion juga!" ucap Miku dengan berapi-api.

"E-Eh? Maksudmu Len itu orang yang sangat kaya?" tanyaku penuh kebingungan, sementara mereka berdua mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar.

_Oke, ini benar-benar sangat membuatku bingung! Kenapa Len tidak bilang kalau dia itu orang kaya?_

"Ok cukup penjelasannya, sekarang waktunya untuk…. BERAKSIII!" seru mereka dengan histerisnya.

_Glek! A-Aku merasakan adanya aura yang tidak enak… Akan mereka apakan aku?_

Aku pun hanya ketakutan mereka berdua yang sekarang mulai mendekatiku dengan tatapan horor dan senyum yang mengerikan pula.

_Kami-sama! Tolong aku!_

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yups! Thx for read this chapter! Next chappie is coming soon~~

Rin: Lebay ah pake bahasa inggris segala… -_-

Ichigo: Whatever! Anyway, my beloved readers! Review pleaseeee~~~ XD

* * *

.

.

Review please…

.

.


	7. Where is Rin?

**You are My Doll**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution : AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Where is Rin?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Len-sama! Kami selesai!" ucap Miki dan Ring dengan riangnya. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Dan dilihatnya seorang gadis yang sudah berganti bajunya.

Dengan baju ala Victorian berwarna ungu dengan topi kecil di kepalanya. Dengan berbagai renda yang manis dan sepasang sepatu tinggi.

"Hee~ Kau jadi manis Rinrin" ucap Len dengan nada agak menggoda. Rin pun merona mendengarnya.

"Ba-Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Rin dengan sok angkuhnya, padahal di dalam hati dia sangat malu.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah membayar bajunya" Len pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin yang tengah merona.

"Eh? Masih mau pergi lagi?" tanyanya. Len pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kita akan ke Akihabara" ucapnya lalu digenggamnya tangan Rin dan dibawanya dia keluar dari butik. Tidak lupa dia berterimakasih pada Miki, Ring dan Lui yang telah membantu mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Um… apa tidak apa-apa? Di sini ramai sekali" ucap Rin ketika melihat Akihabara yang begitu ramai.

"Tidak apa, asalkan peganganmu tidak dilepas, kita tidak akan terpisah" ucap Len untuk menenangkan Rin.

Dan mereka pun berusaha untuk melewati kerumunan orang yang ada. Namun sayang, karena ada sekelompok pria yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah berlawanan. Rin dan Len pun terpisah. Len terseret oleh kelompok itu dan begitu juga dengan Rin, ia terseret sekelompok orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Len.

Sehingga saat mereka tidak terseret lagi karena keramaian sudah mereda, lokasi mereka berdua benar-benar sudah jauh. Dan parahnya lagi, Rin tidak tahu menahu tentang jalan-jalan di Akihabara. Dia pun hanya bisa panik dan mencoba untuk mencari Len, begitu juga dengan Len. Dia begitu khawatir dan mencoba untuk mencari Rin.

.

.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

_Uuuhhh… Len ada di mana sih? Aku ada dimana? _Rengekku dalam hati. Aku pun mulai berjalan menyusuri Akihabara, sendirian.

Aku pun hanya terus berjalan dan terus berjalan.

.

.

* * *

_Aduhh… Rin dimana sih? _Gerutuku sambil terus mencari Rin yang terpisah dariku.

_Aku harap dia tidak kenapa-napa._

_._

_._

* * *

Aku pun terus berjalan, ketika aku melewati sebuah gang, aku melihat dari kegelapan ada seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut yang diikat ponytail. Karena didalam gang itu gelap, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat warna rambut laki-laki itu.

Karena merasa yakin kalau itu adalah Len, aku pun menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"L-Len?" ucapku pelan. Laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arahku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena disini gelap sekali. Sekilas aku melihat senyum dari orang itu, tapi senyum itu… mengerikan.

"Hee~ Gadis cantik sedang apa disini sendiri? Kau mencari Len? Pacarmu ya? Apa kau terpisah darinya? Kasihan~" dia pun berkata dengan senyum mengerikan dan nada yang aneh. Aku pun menjadi takut.

Lalu saat aku hendak keluar dari gang itu, aku dicegat oleh dua orang laki-laki. Mereka menutup jalanku. "Maaf nona~ Tapi temani aku yaa~" ucap sorang laki-laki dengan rambut oranye.

"Lui, kau ini... Dia juga buatku!" bentak orang disampingnya.

"Heh! Lui, Meito, kalian jangan seenaknya sendiri dong! Yang penting gadis ini buat kita bertiga!" ucap laki-laki yang tadinya kukira Len. Dan ternyata rambut laki-laki ini berambut hitam pekat.

"Baik, baik, Rei… Nah, kita mulai dari mana yaaa~?" ucap laki-laki yang bernama Lui sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan paksa. Aku ingin mengelak, tapi kekuatan Lui ini lebih besar dariku.

"Ja-Jangan!" ucapku dengan pelan. Karena saat ini aku sangat ketakutan. Namun mereka hanya tersenyum aneh padaku.

"Tenang tenang nona, kami hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu kok" ucap laki-laki yang bernama Rei sambil ikut menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Lalu di cengkramnya wajahku dengan tangannya yang satunya.

Aku pun tidak bisa berteriak dan hanya bisa menangis. Air mata keluar dari mataku karena aku begitu ketakutan.

"Hee~ Kenapa malah menangis? Padahal kami baru mulai" ucap Rei dengan seringai anehnya. Dia pun mulai menggerakkan tangannya turun ke pinggangku. Aku pun menjadi kaget dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

_Seseorang tolong aku! Len, tolong aku! _Aku pun berteriak dalam hati sambil terus berharap dengan menutup mataku. Rei pun semakin menjadi-jadi dalam menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuhku.

"Rei! Kapan giliranku~" rengek Lui. "Iya nih, lu seneng sendiri" ujar Meito. "Iya iya nih" Rei pun menyerahkanku layaknya maneuqin yang tidak berdaya. Aku pun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menangis karena mereka telah mengunci kedua tanganku di tembok, dan mulutku juga ditutup Rei dengan tangannya.

Dan mereka pun terus mempermainkan tubuhku sampai orang itu datang.

"Rin! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Rin!" teriak seseorang dengan lantangnya. Suara ini… suara Len! Aku pun mencoba melirikkan mataku ke arah suara itu. Benar, itu Len! Air mata pun semakin deras mengalir.

"Hee~ Jadi nama nona ini Rin ya? Apa kau yang namanya Len? Dia tadi mencarimu lho~" ejek Rei. Tangannya pun berpindah dari mulutku ke leherku. Aku pun jadi sulit bernapas.

"KAU! Jangan berani-beraninya kau!" bentak Len lagi. Aku pun semakin kehabisan napas.

"L-Len… kh…" lirihku. Aku pun semakin kehabisan napas karena Rei semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Aku pun kehabisan napas dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku pingsan, lebih tepatnya.

"Riiinn!" Itulah suara Len yang masih bisa kudengar. Setelah itu aku merasa bahwa tubuhku terhempas ketanah dengan kasar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Kau! Beraninya kau!" bentakku pada lelaki berambut hitam yang telah mencekik Rin hingga pingsan. Dan dengan kasarnya di lemparnya Rin ketanah.

Kini aku sudah naik pitam. Dengan emosi aku pun menghajar ketiga orang tersebut. Hah, mereka belum tahu kalau aku ini sudah level Master dalam Kung Fu. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, aku sudah menghajar habis ketiga preman itu.

Dengan panik kuhampiri Rin yang tengah pingsan tidak berdaya, lalu ku sandarkan kepalanya ke lenganku. Dan ketiga orang itu tersadar dan segera melarikan diri. _Cih, beraninya cuman sama cewek doang!_

"Rin! Rin! Sadarlah! Rin!" ku guncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, tidak berhasil. Dia masih pingsan. Ku tampar-tampar pipinya, tidak mempan, walau pipinya sudah merah ia masih pingsan. Ja-Jangan-jangan aku harus… mencium dia? Lagi?

Ya sudah, dari pada dia pingsan terus, aku pun mencium bibirnya yang basah oleh airmata dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun tersadar.

"Rin! Kau sadar juga!" ucapku dengan senang. Rin pun menatapku.

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

Dan aku pun ditampar kanan-kiri oleh Rin secara bertubi-tubi. "E-Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

_PLAAAKKKK!_

Baiklah, kali ini tamparannya sangat, ralat super keras!

"Ke-Kenapa… Rin? KENAPA KAU TAMPAR AKU?" seruku dengan histeris pada Rin yang masih bersandar di lenganku.

"Pertama, karena kau melepas peganganmu! Kedua, karena kau lama sekali mencariku! Ketiga, karena kau membiarkanku tercekik dan pingsan! Keempat, karena kau menampar-namparku! Kelima, karena kau telat menyadari bahwa kau harus menciumku! Dan yang terakhir, aku hanya ingin menamparmu karena aku sebal!" bentak Rin panjang lebar.

"Ta-Tapi tidak usah keras-keras juga kaliii! Pipiku udah babak belur nih!" seruku sambil mengelus-elus kedua pipiku yang sudah bngkak dan menatap Rin dengan sebal. Namun tiba-tiba air muka Rin langsung berubah.

"H-Huweee~~ Len…. Aku takut! Aku tidak mau lagi…. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…. Hweee~~~" Rin pun langsung mewek dan memelukku dengan erat, ralat sangat erat. Dan dia menangis dengan sangat keras, air matanya terus mengalir sehingga bajuku menjadi basah.

_Apa dia segitu takutnya ya?_

Karena tidak tau harus mengatakan apa aku pun mengeluskan tanganku kekepalanya dengan lembut. "Maaf Rin… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kok" ucapku pelan. Dan tangis Rin terhenti sejenak. Dan dia menatapku.

_PLAAKK!_

Dan dia… menamparku lagi.

"Kau harus berjanji Len! Kalau tidak, aku akan menamparmu hingga kau tak bernyawa!" serunya dengan mata sembab dan air mata yang masih mengalir. Dan diacungkannya kelingkingnya, seperti membuat janji layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku berjanji Rin, tapi jangan tampar aku lagi" dan aku pun menyambut kelingking Rin lalu menautkannya dengan kelingkingku. Dan dengan itu kami membuat janji, tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo pulang!" seruku Rin pun mengikuti dari belakang dengan berlari, dan dia pun menyandung sebuah batu.

"Adaw!" dan… dia terjatuh. Langsung saja kuhampiri dia yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Ga apa-apa?" tanyaku. Dan ternyata lututnya berdarah.

"Ga apa-apa gimana? Udah jelas-jelas aku berdarah!" bentaknya dengan pipi yang gembung.

"Geez…" dengan cekatan aku mengikat kakinya yang luka dengan sapu tanganku dan aku pun langsung menggendong Rin ala _bridal style._

"Hwaa~ Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Menggendongmu lah, kakimu sakitkan?" jawabku cuek.

"U-Uhh…" dan akhirnya dia menurut juga untuk mau digendong. Aku pun langsung menggendongnya kerumah, berhubung hari sudah sore.

.

.

.

* * *

"I-Itai~~" ringis Rin ketika aku menempelkan hansaplast ke lututnya

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja sih, begini saja sakit" ucapku mengejek. "Nah, selesai"

"Arigatou" Rin pun tersenyum manis padaku.

"Hei, senyummu yang ini akting atau apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Spontan saja wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Kau ini, aku senyum manis gini kok salah! Aku gak akting tau!" bentaknya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Aku pun terkekeh.

"Hehe~ Kukira cuman akting" ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil. "Aku ga tau kalau boneka bisa berdarah juga"

"Aku ini manusia juga baka! Aku cuman perlu menyelesaikan tugasku, yaitu mendapatkan rasa cinta yang tulus…" ucap Rin sambil memegang cincinnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _Otou-sama _bilang aku harus mencarinya sendiri. Dan karena kau telah terikat kontrak denganku, artinya kau telah terikat denganku. Kau dan aku harus sama-sama memiliki rasa cinta" tambahnya lagi sambil memasang wajah berharap padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu Rin, tapi kalau memang iya, aku akan selalu bersamamu" balasku. "Kita kan sudah berjanji"

"Iya" balasnya singkat. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjagaku, Len" ucapnya lembut. Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.

"E-Eh? Ri-Rin?" ucapku kaget. Setelah kulihat rupanya dia sudah tidur. "Kalau ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi, dan aku tidak akan meninggakanmu lagi" ucapku pelan.

"Janji ya?" tiba-tiba Rin membuka kedua matanya dan menatapku. Aku pun kaget karena dia rupanya cuman pura-pura. "Akan kutunggu" dan dia pun menutup kedua matanya lagi.

Sigh, dasar gadis yang memusingkan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

**~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

Ichigo: Segitu dulu, saia lagi insomnia habisnya….

Rin: Eh? Kok bisa?

Ichigo: Semalem dari Jakarta ke Bandung macet, perlu waktu 7,5 jam… Jadi tadi malam aku nyampe jam 3 subuh. Hoaamm~~ *ngantuk*

Rin: Author! Author! Ya elah, malah tidur, ya udah deh, aku yang bakal ngebales riview buat reviewer yang ga login*ngambil kertas*

* * *

**Kyouko-chan:**

Welah… cuman nanya doang toh… Hehe~

Egh, nunggu kissu ya? Gomennasai~ Di chap ini ada, tapi mungkin kurang… ehem… gitu…

Eh? Typo ya? Gomen, saia lagi galau jadi kurang konsen~~

Ok, update soon~ Arigatou for review~~

**Rani-chan:**

Iya mirip, tapi alurnya beda. Tujuan ama endingnya juga beda kok… Saia kan ga nge copas habis…

Umm… Suigintou yang benar, ga apa-apa deh…

Hehe, semua udah kejawab kan?

Ok, update soon~ Arigatou for review~~

* * *

Rin: Segitu aja, si Author juga tidur… Tadi dia pesen review buat para readers tercinta, review yea~~

.

.

Review Please…

.

Hoam~~ *ngantuk*

.

.


	8. Luka's Medium

**You are My Doll**

* * *

****Minna~ Kangen sama saya? Maap lama ya, saya hiatus soalnya. Hehe~ Dari pada basa-basi lam-lama, mendingan langsung disclaimer~

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saia, tapi fic ini saia yang punya.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Comedy/Humor**

**Caution : AU, typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Flame accepted**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Luka's Medium**

* * *

**Luka POV**

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan di sebuah kota yang ramai. Tubuhku lemas, mungkin karena aku mengeluarkan tenaga saat bertarung melawan Rin. Mungkin… aku juga perlu seorang medium.

Tapi… siapa yang mau menjadi mediumku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuanku berjalan kemari. Tentang tugas dari Otou-sama, aku juga tidak tahu.

Kalau dari segi fisik, aku memang sama seperti manusia biasa, tapi tetap saja aku ini boneka. Kenapa Otou-sama tidak mengatakan apa tugasku? Aku tidak tahu. Dan tentu saja itu membuatku kesal.

Aku pun terus berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota. Hingga aku sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi. Banyak sekali pohon cemara di sini, dan ini membuatku takjub. Kenapa tempat seindah ini sepi?

Karena tubuhku sudah lelah, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman dan menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa ada yang duduk disampingku. Aku pun menoleh, ternyata seorang pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu.

Dia pun menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku.

_Ih! Apaan sih orang ini?_

Dengan cuek tanpa ekspresi, aku pun memalingkan wajah.

"Um… hai," sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

_Orang aneh!_

"Kau… cuman sendiri? Siapa namamu? Aku Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo." Sapa Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun melirik ke arah tangannya sedikit.

"Jangan ganggu aku, orang aneh!" ucapku ketus, aku pun segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Udara semakin panas, dan matahari semakin tinggi. Suhu udara yang sangat tidak nyaman ini membuatku haus dan lelah.

"Huuh…" ucapku sambil menghela napas.

"Ini." Sebuah botol minuman pun tersodorkan ke arah wajahku.

"Eh?" ucapku kaget. Aku pun melihat ke arah orang yang memberikan minuman ini, dan ternyata oh ternyata adalah… Gakupo.

"Apa ini?" ucapku ketus. Dia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Jus, hari ini sangat panas kan? Kau pasti haus. Ini." Gakupo pun kembali menyodorkan minumannya.

Aku pun mengambilnya dengan wajah ogah. Walaupun sebenarnya aku memang haus.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dengan wajah data yang agak kesal. Dia pun tersenyum ramah lagi.

Aku pun merasa pipiku panas sedikit. Mungkin sinar matahari yang menyengat sudah membuat wajahku memanas.

"Jadi… siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Aku pun tersentak saat meminum jus pemberiannya.

_Jadi ini maksudnya memberiku minum?_

"Lupakan. Jangan ikuti aku, orang aneh!" ucapku ketus, dan sekali lagi aku meninggalkan Gakupo yang ekspresinya langsung berubah saat aku berkata ketus tadi.

.

.

* * *

Aku pun berjalan dan terus berjalan. Perasaanku sangat kesal sekarang. Perasaan kesal, sebal, jengkel dan risih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena orang aneh yang bernama Gakupo terus mengikutiku dari belakang. Walaupun gerak-geriknya seperti seorang mata-mata, tapi sepertinya dia sangat baka dalam hal ini. Aku yang tidak menoleh ke belakang saja tau dia sedang membuntutiku, aku tahu dari bunyi-bunyi yang terus dia ciptakan. Langkah kaki, ranting patah, bahkan suara kucing mengeong.

_Grr… sampai kapan dia mau mengikutiku sih?_

Karena sudah geram dan sebal, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahku dan segera masuk dalam kerumunan. Aku pun langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk pergi menjauh dari Gakupo. Tapi sepertinya dia juga berlari untuk menyusulku.

_Argh! Pergi kau, dasar orang aneh! Stalker!_

Setelah kurasa cukup jauh, aku pun sampai di sebuah gang sempit. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

"Haah… haah… berhasil juga… haah…" ucapku sambil ngos-ngosan. "Kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengan orang aneh itu lagi."

Aku pun berjalan pelan menyusuri gang itu, berharap ada pintu keluar. Aku pun menjadi kesal setelah melihat akhir dari gang itu. Jalan buntu.

_Kalau saja aku tahu jalan buntu, pasti aku tidak akan buang-buang tenaga._

Dengan terpaksa, aku pun memutar balik arahku dan mulai berjalan sambil berharap mudah-mudahan orang aneh itu tidak melihatku lagi.

"Oh… lihat apa yang kita dapat! Seorang nona yang cantik!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Dan dua orang lelaki tiba-tiba muncul dan menghalangiku.

"Mau apa kalian?" ucapku ketus dengan pandangan tajam. Berharap agar mereka ketakutan dan segera meninggalkanku.

"He~ Kau galak juga ya? Aku suka itu." Ucap seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut hitam. Dia pun menggenggam tanganku dengan paksa. Aku pun dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Jangan berani sentuh aku, dasar orang aneh!" bentakku. Mereka pun terkejut, namun langsung tersenyum licik.

"Kami bukan orang aneh, kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu kok!" ucap lelaki yang satunya, kali ini memiliki warna rambut coklat tua. Mereka pun berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahku.

Aku pun berjalan mundur. Namun langkahku berhenti setelah mengetahui ada seorang lagi yang berada di belakangku. Tubuhnya lumayan besar, dia pun menggenggam kedua bahuku.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun tenaga orang ini terlalu besar.

"Ckckckck… jangan begitu nona, kami kan cuman mau bermain denganmu." Ucap lelaki dengan rambut hitam, sepertinya dia ketua kelompok orang aneh ini.

Aku pun menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, nona." Balasnya dengan senyum licik.

_PLAK_

Aku pun menampar orang itu karena geram. "Jangan sembarangan kau!" ucapku sinis. Dia pun memgangi pipinya yang merah.

"Kau membuat kesalahan yang salah nona, kau akan menyesalinya!" Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Lalu ditodongkannya pisau itu ke arah wajahku.

"Cih! Kau kira pisau anak-anak seperti akan membuatku takut, hah!" bentakku.

_ZRAT!_

Dia pun menggoreskan pisaunya ke lenganku, membuat lengan bajuku sobek cukup parah dan membuat kulitku berdarah. Goresannya cukup dalam.

"Ukh… Beraninya kau!" ucapku sinis. Aku ingin sekali mengahncurkan mereka berkeping-keping!

Aku pun mencoba untuk menggunakan kekuatanku, namun tubuhku malah terasa semakin lemas dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Tubuhku terasa dingin.

"Kenapa nona? Sebuah goresan kecil membuatmu takut? Hahaha~" ucap lelaki itu lagi dengan pandangan sinis dan senyum licik.

_Grr… kalau saja tubuhku tidak lemah, pasti sudah kuremukkan kalian!_

_ZRAT!_

Sekali lagi, digoreskannya pisaunya ke tubuhku, kali ini ke pipi kananku.

"Ittai…" ringisku. Mereka pun tertawa. Menyebalkan!

_Dengan kondisi seperti ini, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa aku akan mati disini? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan tugas dari Otou-sama!_

Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa, mengharapkan adanya keajaiban.

"Padahal kalau kau tidak memberontak pasti kau tidak akan tergores kan? Tapi sudah terlambat, saatnya kau mati!"

Lelaki itu pun mengayunkan pisaunya ke arahku. Aku akan mati!

Saking takutnya, aku pun menutup kedua mataku. Sambil menunggu rasa sakit yang akan kuterima.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" lelaki itu berteriak. Aku pun membuka perlahan kedua mataku.

"Ka… kau…" ucapku terputus karena kaget melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkanku.

Dia… si orang aneh yang terus mengikutiku! Kamui Gakupo.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat, bukan begitu nona?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Woi! Lepaskan aku, dasar orang aneh!" Bentak orang yang hendak menikamku tadi, kini tangan kanannya dicengkram oleh tangan besar milik Gakupo.

"Ckckck… seorang lelaki kecil sepertimu seharusnya tidak memgang pisau, dan kau juga tidak seharusnya melukai seorang gadis cantik." Ucapnya, dia pun memelintir tangan orang itu kebelakang hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Aargh!" teriaknya. Gakupo pun lalu menendangnya ke tanah.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau berurusan denganku?" ucap Gakupo sambil memasang wajah pembunuh miliknya.

"A-Ampun!" mereka pun lari ketakutan, dan aku terbebas dari cengkraman orang bertubuh besar tadi.

Tapi aku tidak kuat lagi, tubuhku sudah lemas. Aku pun terjatuh.

"Owowow! Hampir saja kau jatuh!" Gakupo pun menangkapku dengan kedua tangannya.

Mataku terasa berat, tubuhku mulai mati rasa. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan… selain… selain…

"Kau… cepat cium aku!" ucapku dengan agak membentak. Dia pun terkejut.

"A-Apa? Me-Menciummu? Mana bisa!" Bantahnya.

"Kalau tidak aku akan mati baka! Cepat! Aku…" Aku pun kehabisan tenaga dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Woi! Jangan mati dulu! Aduh duh… bagaimana ini… Cium tidak ya? Cium… atau tidak. Tapi nanti dia mati lagi. Argh! Aku harus bagaimana? Tapi aku kan baru bertemu dengan dia, masa udah aku cium! Tapi dia cantik juga sih, hehe…" Pikiran aneh milik Gakupo pun mulai muncul.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mencium Luka. Dengan gaya bak pemain film Hollywood, dia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencium Luka yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

3 meter.

2 meter.

1 meter.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sangat dekat, dan-

"Argh! Gue ga bisa!" -Gakupo pun berteriak dengan histeris. "Malu!" Dia pun melihat ke arah Luka yang masih pingsan.

"Cih, apa boleh buat! Sedikit juga ga apa-apa lah!" Lalu…

_CHU~_

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya, akhirnya Gakupo mencium Luka. Cincin milik Luka pun bersinar, dan sebercak cahaya berwarna pink mengitari dirinya. Luka pun tersadar, di tatapnya sang Gakupo yang sedang memasang tampang sekeren mungkin.

Luka pun menyeritkan dahinya, dan…

_PLAAKK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi Gakupo.

"K-Kok?" ucap Gakupo pelan.

"Kau lama! Dasar Baka!" bentak Luka, kini sisi pembunuhnya muncul. Gakupo pun langsung menghindar.

"Ampun! Maafkan aku!" ucap Gakupo sambil bersujud di depan Luka. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wanita cantik yang dia tolong bisa seganas ini. Luka pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha! Sekarang, cium cincin ini!" Luka pun menyodorkan cincin yang menempel di jari manisnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gakupo dengan polosnya. Luka pun menendang Gakupo, dan dia pun tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Pake nanya lagi, buruan!" ucap Luka dengan galak. Gakupo pun hanya bisa menurut, dia pun mencium cincin milik Luka.

"Nah, gitu dong! Dengan ini kamu menjadi mediumku!" ucap Luka penuh rasa kemenangan, dia pun tertawa puas.

"Kamu itu… galak juga ya. Tapi aku suka kok." Ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Luka pun menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Gakupo.

"Itu karena kau baka!" dengusnya kesal. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Gakupo pun dapat melihat pipi dan bahu Luka yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Diam sebentar." Gakupo pun mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari sakunya, lalu membersihkan darah di pipi Luka. Lalu mengikatnya di bahu Luka. "Nah, selesai."

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Luka. Dia pun menunduk, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. "A-Arigatou." Ucapnya pelan, dia pun tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau senyum kan jadinya tambah cantik." Ucap Gakupo sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Luka pun tambah merona.

"BA-BAKA!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul Gakupo.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah inosen. "O iya, aku belum tau namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"Luka." Balas Luka dengan singkat dan padat. "O iya, karena kau menjadi mediumku, itu berarti…"

"Itu berarti?"

"Kau harus menyiapkan kamar untukku! Hahaha!" Gakupo pun langsung cengo melihat Luka. "Apa liat-liat?" tanya Luka sinis. Gakupo pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ng-Nggak kok! Hehe… Ya sudah, ayo." Gakupo pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luka. Gakupo pun langsung sweatdrop, namun berusahan sabar.

"Tangan lah, masa ga tau! Ah, ayo lah!" Tanpa adanya restu dari Luka, Gakupo langsung menggenggam tangan Luka. Luka pun kaget, ingin dia melepaskannya, namun disisi lain, dia ingin tangannya terus digenggam seperti itu.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berjalan menembus langit sore. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka pun menuju ke tempat Gakupo.

.

.

* * *

"Woi Baka! Mana selimut untukku?" Luka, baru saja melihat isi kamar barunya sudah berteriak mengenai selimut.

"I-Iya iya… Nih." Gakupo pun menyerahkan selimut yang ada di dalam lemari dengan terburu-buru, takut keganasan Luka akan muncul lagi.

"Nah gitu dong! Mana bisa seorang lady sepertiku tidur tanpa selimut!"

"Kau ini cerewet ya. Wanita yang menarik." Ucap Gakupo dengan tampang mesum. Luka langsung merinding.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam saat aku tidur! Ingat, kau ini pelayanku tau!" bentak Luka, dia pun langsung membanting pintu, tepat di wajah Gakupo.

"Aw!" erangnya. Beruntung, wajahnya tidak langsung gepeng karena pintu yang mengenai wajahnya. "Oyasumi, Luka-chan." Ucapnya, dia pun lalau berjalan meninggalkan kamar milik Luka.

Sementara Luka yang bersandar di balik pintu, buru-buru berjalan menuju ranjang ukuran Queen size yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Lalu diliriknya sapu tangan yang masih mengikat bahunya yang terluka. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya sapu tangan itu. Lukanya sudah hilang, bahkan tidak berbekas.

Semuanya karena kontrak yang sudah dia buat dengan Gakupo. Dia pun tersenyum tipis saat memandangi sapu tangan itu.

"Oyasumi, Gakupo-kun." Ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum, wajahnya kini merona. Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasa kini dirasakannya. Apakah itu? Luka sendiri masih belum tahu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengetahuinya.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

RnR minna?

O iya, mungkin nanti update nya lama, soalnya saya hiatus~


End file.
